It's The Fear
by SimplySinful21
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished...Inoue Orihime is no exeption to the rule. Rated M for psychological content and language. Goes to the non-profit organization for more horror stories about Orihime being stronger instead of talking about it.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the Fear**

_**Chap 1~**__Release into the Light_

_Author: Hello Bleach world! After reading the most brutal, beautiful, and bodacious of all the Orihime fics had to offer during her time in Hueco Mundo, I am proud to say that I have finally come out of my shell to write my own version of our Life Princess._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the merchandise or fame that has been created during its inception; however, that doesn't mean I won't have my say of OCs that will appear-for posterity only._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Blood and white sand all around was the final battle that surrounded the flame-haired child. Fragments of bone made from the creatures of this world mixed with the grains of white sand of Hueco Mundo. Her dress, once pure and white accessorized with black boots, now ripped and bloodied beyond recognition of its previous design.<p>

The ginger turned her dull silver irises to the disaster affected by her 'decision'. On one side, she watched as the Sereitei captain of Healing process and examine her friends, Chad and Renji and Rukia Kuchiki, while on the other, she glanced at the infamous mad scientist and his 2nd in command pulling out body parts of the fallen Arrancar and Espada from the blood drenched sand and debris.

"Inoue, you're safe now and it's all over," assured her Quincy friend, but the girl did not feel comfort in his words. Images of large bat-like wings and saddened green eyes haunted the forefront of the flamed haired youth's mind.

"_Woman, are you afraid?"_ solemnly asked the Fourth Espada. _'Afraid? The very image of you does not frighten me in the slightest; rather what I truly am afraid of is the judgment that awaits me, Ulquiorra-san. And this time, I won't have the protection of my 'beliefs' to shield me like before,' _the girl silently conceived, and with that she turned her attention to the injured and began her usual ritual of healing; the same ability which led to many in power to question her worth during this war; only this time, she has noticed that it has become powerful over her containment.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" cried the auburn-haired girl as her Shun Shun Rikka transformed into a tri-fold of a healing containment around the injured captains.

To say that her friends were surprised was an understatement, as they witnessed her healing shield in a lager form and felt the effects of her powers. The orange lass continued her ritual, ignoring her bleeding wounds and fatigue from her 'stay' in the desert-like world. Finally, when she saw everyone looking better than before, the healer recalled her Rikka and watched the shield shatter.

"Inoue, you shouldn't have done that! You're bleeding and look dead on your feet!" cried the newly healed Rukia; but the orange-haired child did not pay her any heed, for her attention was in the midst of her mind.

'_How many times has this power been used, yet seems to be of no use to me except to keep me closer to my friends and bring psychopaths who want to use it for destruction? All this time, I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping a positive attitude and supporting my loved ones, but my stupidity cost many their lives! Who knows how many more have suffered due to me?'_ mentally berated the girl. She felt the hands of her friend, Rukia, who led her to Capt. Unohana to be healed, but she couldn't respond to anything they were saying. Then she saw the woman's hand glow with a green aura and heard her say something about her throat being damaged. '_Well, when you scream for your friends to come for you in your head, I wouldn't be surprised if my mind affected me physically.'_

The child watched as her friends crowded around her as Capt. Unohana calmly explained the effects of laryngitis occurred within Inoue's throat and that after a few days rest and an herbal remedy she'll be able to talk to them.

'_Huh, so that's how she explained my inability to speak. What if I don't want to speak, ever thought about that?'_ silently contemplated Orihime. She felt light headed and closed her eyes while her friends shouted her name.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, in a recovery room in Soul Society, a young girl opened her stony-grey eyes to gaze upon a white room. '<em>White is such a plain color that holds such memories of my 'stay' in that world, a world made of black and white…except for the hint of green and sky-blue that I recalled there.'<em> The door opened to reveal a tall woman with short silver hair and a quite disposition. In the medic's hand was a tray of herbal tea and some food.

"Hello Inoue-san, this should make the dizziness and fatigue go away, plus you must be hungry after your ordeal," cheerfully said the medic as she placed the tray on the table near the bed. Orihime lifelessly looked from the woman to the cup of 'healing liquid'….the same liquid that could end her pain and fatigue. She looked from the cup to the woman and saw that the nurse would not leave until she touched the cup, so Orihime did just that and pretended to drink the hot liquid while enduring the burning pain inflicted upon her lips.

"Good, well now I'll leave you to rest while I go tend to my other patients, but I'll be back to check on you," said the tall medic and with that Orihime was left alone. The girl quickly got out of her bed and went to the bathroom sink to dump the contents of her cup.

'_I don't want to eat or drink anything in this white room, too many memories and none of them pleasant,' _bitterly thought the girl, '_I have a feeling that my troubles are coming soon.' _Orihime quickly got into her bed and pulled the covers over her feet before the doors opened to reveal 3 soul reapers in black and a woman with short dark hair wearing the same attire but a white coat on top that hid a missing arm.

"Inoue Orihime, you are to come with the Onmitsukido to your trial referring to your involvement with the traitor known as Aizen Sousuke." The tomboyish Capt. Sui-Feng ordered as her guards approached the silent auburn-haired girl.

Orihime nodded in affirmation to the order and went with the 2nd Squad Captain to the infamous Central 46 Compound, where it all started with Aizen Sousuke's plot to gain the power of the Spirit King through the destruction of the Central 46.

The group arrives to the Seijotokyorin and enters the large doors that lead to the underground assembly hall. Orihime gazes upon the six judges and the forty wise men along with the Gotei 13 and her friends sitting on the sidelines of her trial. The Captain of the 2nd Division backed away to join her colleagues in the stands, as the guards tell Orihime to kneel before council of judges.

"Inoue Orihime, you have been charged with high treason toward Soul Society and the Human World. You have conspired with Aizen Sousuke and helped with his plot to bring down the order of the universe," delivered one of the judges, "your sentence shall be to remain within the ruins of Hueco Mundo for 4 years and powers are to be limited to only healing during attacks as your punishment. Dismissed."

"What! You can't do that! Inoue had nothing to do with this!" shouted her friends on the stands. Orihime numbly stood from her kneeled position and looked upon the steeled faces of the judges, then she turned to see some of the captains unnerved and unwilling to comply with the judges' ruling.

As her friends shouted and started to fight with the bodyguards of the Central 46, something within Orihime snapped. _'Heh, looks like I go back to that stark region once more…and yet I did it all for them! I Did It All For Them! I wanted them to be protected! Sure, I was naïve to think my friends couldn't take care of themselves, but to punish me after using my powers to help your people! Bastards, you're all ungrateful dogs!'_ And while Orihime continued to brood on her unfair trial, the guards pulled her away from the Central 46 and whisked her to the open portal that led back to Hueco Mundo.

Pushed through the portal and watching the opening to Soul Society close, Orihime walked toward the austere landscape of Hueco Mundo, the dry wasteland of the misguided souls of the dead where all her memories resided.

She fell to her knees at the sight of the large, open doors of the great palace of Hollows and then Orihime did something that she hasn't done since her brother died…she cursed the world and spewed out her hate.

"So, this shall be my Hell for the next four years…how did it come to this? My powers are for healing and helping, yet all they did was lead me to Purgatory! I did everything I could to help everyone and this is my reward! It's not fair, this can't be my end!" pounding on the white sand while pulling at the white clothing from the hospital, "I wanted to do so much more! **I COULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH MORE! **But no! I had to be the good girl! I had to help everyone and care for everyone and be there for everyone! Now that I think about it, no one really needed me! In the end, I became the weak link and just like that I'm cut off! Banished to my previous prison where all sorts of Hell became my everyday norm! It's not fair….It's Just Not FAIR!" screamed Orihime; within her soul, something that has been hidden and buried, finally broke out and released an omnipotent power within the young flame-haired girl.

_**"Well, it's about time I was revealed. Soon, those damned spirits of the Otherworld will wish they never messed with us, eh Queen?"**_ spoke a malicious spirit as it cast a dark shadow over the pure heart of Inoue Orihime.

* * *

><p><em>Author: Okay people, tell me what you think! I want to try my hand at the angst of Orihime and I just want to form her as a true human being. For we all know, that the nature of humans is to be noble and condescending at the face of danger. It is in the face of horror that humanity shows their true colors, and no one is an exception; not even our Orihime. And don't worry, there will be some pairings with our girl, but that will be in later chapters.<em>

_Until then, REVIEW! I truly hope I get some instead of the silent readers._


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the Fear**

**Chap 2**~May the Flames Call You Home

_Author: I'm back and after much decision making, and a few songs from Youtube, I've finally come up with this new chap. Thank you to all who viewed my story and a special shout out to __**Private-Emotion and Ino1693!**__ You guys rule!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the merchandise associated with the anime; however, my OC's are mine and will not deter from our main character, they're only for posterity of the mind._

_On with the Show!_

* * *

><p>Darkness stirred within an angel, and the lone inhabitants of the barren wasteland felt the spiritual energy engulfing their world. The Gillians gargantuan forms shivered and swayed to and fro, awaiting orders from their masters, the Adjuchas; who were wondering what sort of mess did Sereitei leave on their doorstep now?<p>

Many felt the tug and pull of the immense power coming from the fallen kingdom of Las Noches; especially the defeated inhabitants of the palace.

The omnipotent energy formed around the fragments of bone and hollow masks, which then breathed life into the remnants of the Vasto Lords. The power pulsated through the traces of hollow boned masks and followed it to the remaining sources in the other worlds.

The flow of the wind changed and started to twist and turn within the eastern part of the ruins; forming a humanoid shape whose eyes snapped open to reveal emptiness and surprise encompassed within emerald.

Fiery-orange flames continued to dance through the closed portals to the home of the Soul Reapers and through the barracks of Gotei 13. The glowing resonance emitting from the abandoned human child caused a backlash of power to surge within the captured Vasto Lords of Soul Society.

The pulsations continued through to the Real World and reached the town filled with unusual spiritual energy, Karakura Town. The inhabitants with spiritual awareness felt the power and shuddered at the foreboding threat that has yet to come.

* * *

><p>The girl's eyes shifted from silver to gold as the darkness temporarily took over her body. Rubbing a hand through its hostess's mane, the spirit called upon its own powers to form looking glasses within the other worlds of where the fallen Vasto Lords have died.<p>

It smirked at the analytic face of Captain Kurotsuchi and his division of scientists when they noticed the Vasto Lords disappearing from their test tube containments. '_Heh couldn't have my army locked up in that den of a cannibalistic madman! Let's see, I guess I'll scatter my Vasto Lords close to Las Noches, but not too close that they'll be devoured by the weaker Adjuchas and Menos.'_

The wraith continued her assault of power through the portals while admiring the incredible power coming from her hostess. Looking at the sky, the wraith raised her hands, reddish-orange vortexes forming above her, and summoned all of the Vasto Lords to Hueco Mundo.

Letting her arms fall to the sides, the apparition summoned her hostess's Shun Shun Rikka and called out, "_**Koten Zanshun, kill all of the surrounding Hollows of a 32 kilometer radius (20 miles)."**_

Her halcyon eyes gleamed she heard the cries of many hollows fall under Tsubaki's blade and then the wraith noticed some Vasto Lords form within Las Noches; she called back her proprietor's familiar, while erasing its memories of their usage, and looked upon her works with a wicked grin plastered upon her face.

"_**Well, now that the message has been sent out," **_smirked the malicious force within Inoue, _**"It's time to seal off the portals so there will be no interference." **_The spirit used Orihime's power of manipulation of reality to create a sealed doorway on either side of Soul Society and the Real World to Hueco Mundo.

The spirit closed its eyes in satisfaction and relinquished its hold over the mortal girl. Before it disappeared within the recesses of the ginger child it whispered, "_**Soon, you and I shall meet, Queen."**_

* * *

><p>Fierce shrills of assassinated hollows filled the areas near Las Noches. Many fled when they saw a large, ominous blade of energy hurtling toward them. Of the Adjuchas and Menos, were the familiar trio with their pet, Bawabawa watching the spectacle in awe and fright.<p>

"Oh no, do you think another crazy war has broke out between those crazy Shinigami and that Aizen guy again, don't'cha know?" cried Dondochakka to his siblings.

"Hmm, well if it is then we need to stay clear of that insane energy!" Pesche spoke while striking a pose next to Bawabawa.

"Uh, you guys its coming from Las Noches. It could be Itsugo and his friends to come visit us! Let's go find out!" cried Nel Tu as she ran toward the ruins of Las Noches.

"C'mon on Bawabawa, you'll get to see our friends again!" Nel jumped on the back of the giant Hollow earthworm and ignored the cries and warnings of her brothers, who soon ran after her in hopes to see what has happened.

* * *

><p>Orihime felt her heart being ripped open as she came back from her unconscious state. She ran her fingers through her auburn locks as she observed the area, but what puzzled her was the vast spiritual energy she felt surrounding her; especially within the ruins of Las Noches.<p>

The sting of anger and betrayal filled her thoughts even as her Shun Shun Rikka tried to comfort her; finally, they decided to appear before her.

"Orihime, please calm down! Your friends care for you and will try to get you back, "comforted Shun' o and Ayame, "and we'll be here for you!"

"Oh please, it's about time she's toughened up! Maybe this time she'll use this punishment as a way to get stronger when using me! Lord knows she needs it!" shouted Tsubaki.

Orihime stiffened at her Rikka's insensitive words, _'And yet, he's right! All this time he has been my offensive attack and he gets injured because of my weaknesses to kill…and my friends, are they really going to come for me? Do I even want them to?'_

The flamed haired girl slowly lifted herself from the pale dirt and turned her gaze upon her familiars.

"Yes, what Tsubaki stated is true. I am weak and it is nature to leave the weak to die," she calmly said, "however, that doesn't help the fact that I was dumped here, my own Hell within the sands of death. I Must Survive!"

Shun'o and Ayame felt at a loss to their mistress's words while Tsubaki could only smirk at the naïve child. "So, you've finally starting to see things my way," laughed Tsubaki while his siblings look at him in shock, "Oh don't give me that look! She needs to hear the truth! Life is tough all over, chick. The only way it's ever gonna get better is if you do something about it instead of crying like a kid!"

Orihime dismissed her healing agents and let her mind ponder over Tsubaki's words. _'He's right about everything. I'm not going to get anything done standing here, might as well go check the ruins for any weapons or food; maybe one of the Espadas' rooms are still intact for shelter.'_

Palming her hands to her sides, Orihime strode into the remains of Aizen's headquarters. Along the broken fragments of stone and gravel, the broken princess saw splatters of dried blood and shredded clothing from previous battles with the Shinigamis and her friends.

She kept walking straight on her path until she spotted a stairwell through the hole on the side of palace. '_Oh yeah, they left me here with no clothing. I hope there will be some through this room.' _Inoue bitterly lamented.

Orihime climbed the fragmented barrier and found some clothing in one of the closets-luckily it was a female's room, and even though the top was a bit big for even her own chest Orihime changed out of the skimpy hospital gown and back to the Espada clothing; a long sleeved zipper halter top with a mid-knee short skirt with flat knee-length boots. After zipping the top over her breasts, she went through the room toward the stairs; as she went up the corridor, Orihime noticed the path was taking her to the roof of Las Noches and stopped.

'_Ulquiorra Schiffer: my guardian and once my misunderstood tormentor…now I know that his words are true about the hypocrisy of humanity; will I feel your presence if I continue this maddeningly endless trail?'_ Orihime mentally sighed and continued until she found a door. She twisted the knob and climbed upon the roofing of Las Noches and went toward the location of her final glimpse of the Fourth Espada.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Ishida, and Renji couldn't believe what just happened. After fighting with Aizen and his minions in order to rescue their friend, Orihime Inoue, from Hueco Mundo the council decided to send her back as punishment for 'helping the enemy'.<p>

"It's not fair! Inoue-chan doesn't deserve this! How can they call what they did to her 'justice'!" cried Ichigo. They were all sitting in Urahara's Candy Shop venting out their disbelief of the Central 46 decision on their friend.

Urahara and Yoruichi observed the powerful teenagers with regret and understanding; they too considered it unfair for Orihime, poor, sweet saint of the bunch, to be thrown into the most savage dimension for a duration of 4 years.

"This is why I never trusted Soul Society, especially now that they've sealed Inoue-chan in Hell! I fail to see the reason for such harshness toward our friend; the same girl who willingly sacrificed her powers and life to heal us in times of crisis!" exclaimed Ishida, "How could they do this!"

Chad, Rukia, and Renji were quiet during the discussion for each were in their own thoughts about the matter of Orihime's imprisonment.

"That's it, I can't take it! I'm going to find her and bring her home, permanently! Urahara-san, where is your portal-," Ichigo yelled and then was struck with Urahara's fan and Yoruichi foot.

"Now, now Ichigo you don't think things through. I bet you haven't even considered what would happen if you did succeed in bringing back Inoue-chan, huh!"

"Kisuke's right Ichigo," stated Yoruichi, "Once you get her, what's to stop the Central 46 to send in the Onmitsukido after her?"

"Us, we won't let them touch her!" fervently said Ichigo. He saw Rukia and Renji shake their head and he demanded that they say what was on their mind.

"Ichigo, we've already lost so many during the war with Aizen and his cronies. As much as I wish to get Orihime back, we've got to consider a better plan to protect her while not upsetting the balance within Soul Society." Stated Rukia in a contemplative mindset with her arms crossed while looking down.

"Rukia, I know it won't be easy getting everyone on our side, but we can't just leave her there in Hueco Mundo! She's human, they will eat her alive!"

"You know, Inoue-san's stronger than you give her credit," Renji pointed out, "if anything the balance of peace and order has already been disrupted by that Muramasa incident, the destruction/reformation of Central 46, and Aizen's attempt to overthrow the Sprit King. Things are so messed up over there that me and Rukia are being called back to rebuild the damage in Sereitei while fighting off the left over hollows left as a courtesy of Aizen."

"But, Renji she can't just stay there…" started Ichigo.

"Ichigo, take a look at our home," Chad spoke at last, "everyone that has spiritual awareness have seen the war and felt the aftershocks of destruction. Have you even checked on your family? We want Inoue-chan back just as badly as you, but right now everything is a chaotic mess and help is limited. Besides, I think I can safely say that Urahara-san and Yoruichi do not intend on letting Orihime die there, is that right?"

Yoruichi could only smirk in response to Chad's observance and simply nodded as Urahara placed his hand behind his head while fanning himself.

"Of course, sweet Orihime will not be left without us regularly checking up on her; however, with this new council of Central 46 they have put restrictions on her not to leave, but not for former Shinigami to enter Hueco Mundo and bring things for her."

"That's ri-_Rumble! CRAACK!_What was that!"cried Rukia as the shop shook with a force of a 4.0 earthquake. The group felt the immense power being set off in Karakura Town. Ichigo and his friends ran out of the shop, Renji, and Rukia transformed out of their faux bodies, along with Ichigo, to fight and Chad and Uryuu got their weapons out.

_RUMBLE!_ The ground shook and the powerful rag-tag gang felt themselves tremble at the force of spiritual pressure emitted from these orange rays that appeared out of thin air.

"What's going on? This power is incredible! Almost like Aizen's o-only stronger!" shouted Yoruichi while standing on the roof of Urahara's shop.

"Whatever it is its coming from the park," yelled Ichigo and he ran toward the direction of the outside force with his friends close on his heels.

When they reached the area, they saw an absurd army of Gillians and Menos in the sky. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji took off to destroy the force while Ishida and Chad started attacking from the ground; Urahara and Yoruichi went in to join as well.

Suddenly, the energy disappeared and the army of Hollows disintegrated back into the night sky.

"H-how, where did they go!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, look it's a Hell Butterfly! Do you think the same has happened in Soul Society as well?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling our trip to Hueco Mundo will coincide with that unusual power and the horde of Hollows." Urahara replied.

* * *

><p>To say that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was happy was an understatement; he was brimming with experimental joy. After the war was over and all the proper specimens gathered by his lieutenant, Capt. Kurotsuchi was given permission by Captain-Commander Yamamoto to experiment on the half dead remaining Espada and use the research gained from the laboratory of the 8th Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz.<p>

"Well Nemu, how are we coming along with the 6th Espada?" he demanded of his lieutenant.

"It seems as though he is stable and his strength is pending, but with the restraints upon his neck and around his Hollow hole, he will not be able to do anything during experimentation." Nemu coolly replied.

"Good and it seems the 3rd Espada is regenerating with the assistance of our hydro pumps. Now, start th-_CRAACK! Rumble!_What in the worlds was that!" ordered Captain Kurotsuchi.

The whole of Sereitei shook under the raw spiritual energy and every Shinigami and former spirit outside of the gates stopped in their tracks.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, the specimens are disappearing!" cried one of his subordinates. The mad scientist couldn't believe what was happening, the strange spiritual energy formed tornadoes within his lab and destroyed much research.

'_Useless research of what I don't already know, but it's in **my building**.'_ Captain Mayuri ordered his lieutenant to take care of the chaos while he went into the database for information; however, his subordinates were thrown into the screen by the fierce force and then the lab caught on fire.

"Fools, get off me and go save the research!" ordered the irate captain.

"Sir, the lab is on fire!" cried a lab worker.

"I don't care if the Sprit King himself crapped on it, go in there and get the research!" spat the captain.

"Y-yes sir!" shouted his staff and they scrambled to put out the fire while securing the information.

'_I swear, whoever did this will pay with their life; or, could it be a revival of the Espada? Hmm, must look into this.'_ He contemplated while dispersing the flames with his sword; not caring who got hit with the immense power.

* * *

><p>The area of the roof was flat and dark with the exception of faux sunlight still being emitted from the sky. The lone figure with fiery auburn hair silently walked on the roof to see the place where she last glimpsed her guard.<p>

'_Hmm, this is where my weakest moment took place. There I was crying like an idiot and causing my friend even more pain when he transformed into that thing! Well this time no more tears; I have to be on my guard here.'_ The ginger girl thought while unconsciously summoning Tsubaki.

"Hey, why am I out here! There is no enemy!" shouted Tsubaki.

"Oh, well I didn't call you, but it doesn't matter because I need you anyway. You said that you are stronger when my intent to kill is great, yes?"

"Bet your ass I'm strong, but a pansy like you will never try to hurt anyone; thus, making me vulnerable and weak!" blasted Tsubaki.

"Well, be ready to be called on more often, I doubt there is any food in Las Noches, so I'm going to use you for hunting and defense," divulged Orihime.

"Pssh, as if you could! In order to hunt, you need to have the feel for killing, and frankly you don't have it! Now quit fooling around and leave me alone," yelled Tsubaki while pulling at Orihime's long locks.

"Quit it, I do mean it!" yelled Orihime and she slapped Tsubaki off hard; he rubbed his cheek and looked at the girl in a different light.

"Hmm, not bad for a pansy! Maybe you do," alleged Tsubaki and then he floated around her head to keep vigilance.

'_Damn, that hurt but at least he's cooperating…hey, what's that!'_ pondered Orihime. She tried to stay behind a column to get a better look at the person. _'It's a guy, with his hands in his pockets and l-long coattails…is that Ulquiorra!'_

Orihime slowly walked from her distanced hiding place and hesitantly advanced toward the familiar figure. When she was at least 5 feet away, the man turned around and steadily gazed his emerald eyes upon Orihime.

"Onna, are you afraid?" Orihime's eyes widened at the question and before she knew it, she placed her hand on his cheek, to Ulquiorra's surprise, and said,

"No, I never have and I will never be again…I promise you that." She declared and felt her powers within her heart surge around her in a scarlet halo; encompassing the 4th Espada as well.

* * *

><p><em>Author: Once again, I am thrilled to have some hits and readers looking at my work. I'm open to criticism, but please note that I'm just a person who has different ideas about Orihime; let's not get nasty and mean. <em>

_Reviews are appreciated…especially you silent readers! LOL!_

'


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the Fear**

**Chap 3~**Your Eminence, I Am Honored

_Author: I have to say I never thought my story would interest so many people, and by people I mean the hits and visitors I got! Thank you! Now I know I wasn't the only one thinking this, but where the heck was the Sprit King when this madman, Aizen Sousuke, tried to take over the dang Universe! Well, I probably am not the first and I hope I'm not stealing anyone's ideas, so don't try to flame me because I have not read all of the Bleach fics….just don't have the time!_

_Also, I may have at least one or two old faces from the past and since no one knows what they looked like, I'm going to describe them as best as I can, but I will not be including them, at least not that much, through the fic._

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own a scrap of Bleach or any monetary profit…this shall be the last time, if you didn't catch it in my first chaps too bad!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Soul Society is a place for the weary souls of the Real World to rest and be protected by the gods of Death. Within this universe, the souls of humans and spirits of Death coexist, albeit wary of the each other, but in relative harmony.<p>

In the peaceful skies of Sereitei a large caravan of spirits descends onto the stratosphere of the sacred dimension. Within this caravan travels a carriage containing the lynchpin of this world and the human world.

This apparition silently orders the caravan to cease in movement and steps out of its personal carriage. Its form is as large as it is small and yet it holds much power in many dimensions. One of the Royal Guards, the previous captain, Kirio Hikifune, of 12th division stepped forward to address the spirit.

"Eminence, as a precaution you must communicate Yamamoto-san," Hikifune-san stated then paused at the psychic message sent by her Lord, "Yes it is true, your voice does have a tendency to do that to lesser beings who don't have the spiritual ability to withstand the force, Eminence."

Hikifune stood beside her Lord as the divine soul descended to the barracks of Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and psychically informs him of its arrival.

'_I can only hope we are not too late with our purpose, Eminence.'_ Hikifune sighed as she sensed the Captain-Commander of Soul Society coming to the Main Hall.

* * *

><p>Captain-Commander Yamamoto called a meeting with the Gotei 13 about the disturbing spiritual power and the disappearance of the Espada. Capt. Yamamoto listened to the reports of Capt. Mayuri of how the insane force destroyed and practically set his research lab on fire until another disturbance was ushered in, and this time it came from the Heavens themselves.<p>

_CRAAAAAKK _went the sound of large lightening and shaking of the earth all through Sereitei. The barracks of the Gotei 13 shook under the awesome force of spiritual energy and the captains within the barracks of Capt-Commander Yamamoto tried to regain their footing.

The incredible, yet foreboding spiritual energy did not sit well with Capt-Comm. Yamamoto and the remaining Gotei 13. "Sir, this power is gargantuan! Is it another threat?" asked Chojiro Sasakibe readying his weapon while the rest of the Gotei 13 waited for the old man to signal.

The Capt-Comm. opened his eyes in response to his lieutenant and spoke, "No, I assume that this threat is not one at all; in fact, I recognize the second energy from the past and this person was promoted to the Royal Guard."

The Gotei 13 was in shock, except Capt. Kuchiki and Capt. Mayuri, over the appearance of a Royal Guard in Soul Society. The Commander turned away from his Gotei 13 and went into the Main Hall where he sensed the incredible power.

Captain Yamamoto was a man of few words and when he spoke everyone listened; however, it isn't everyday when the King of Kings comes down from their throne to see him. The Capt-Comm. could only guess that the stunt his ex-Capt. Aizen Sousuke pulled could only be the reason for his arrival.

'_The King has never appeared in Sereitei for the last 3000 years, but then it's not usual for a Shinigami to try a coup d'état for the throne of the Universe.'_

As he entered the Main Hall, Capt. Yamamoto recognized the former Capt. of the 12th Division, Kirio Hikifune next the transient spirit clad in bluish-white robes. Hikifune-san still wore her waist-length light brown hair in two large braids that lay on her shoulders. Her light caramel face and hazel eyes wore a glimmer of amusement and intelligence as it did when he first promoted her to the 12th Division.

"Hello Capt-Comm. Yamamoto, it is good to see you again," smiled Hikifune as she walked toward him with her right hand grasping her sleeve while her left hand lay on top of the hilt of her sword, "The Spirit King has come to make a request of you and the Gotei 13."

With one knee bowed in reverence to the Sprit King Capt. Yamamoto declared, "Anything that the Gotei 13 can do in service to our King shall be done swiftly and efficiently."

"His Eminence has felt the disturbance of spiritual flow in the Heavens and has come to ask of the outcome between the one called Aizen Sousuke and Inoue Orihime," gracefully replied Hikifune. The Spirit King strolled toward the two Shinigami and listened to Yamamoto's report; however, when it heard the decision of Inoue Orihime's fate by the Central 46 the King was not pleased.

Hikifune mentally listened to composed words of her Lord and spoke to Yamamoto, "His Eminence has requested that Inoue Orihime be brought back from the world of Hollows immediately for evaluation in His Eminence's presence."

Capt. Yamamoto rose from his position and nodded in affirmation while turning back to where he left his Gotei 13. He looked upon his captains and spoke, "Gotei 13, we have a mission from His Eminence, the Spirit King: find and bring back Inoue Orihime from Hueco Mundo immediately."

The Gotei 13 were shocked at the news presented by their Commander, nonetheless they all teleported to their barracks to inform their members of the mission and raced off to their individual portals to Hueco Mundo; however, they experienced a problem.

"Why won't the portal work dammit!" shouted Capt. Zaraki as he and his division stared at the malfunctioned entrance that emitted orange flames of spiritual energy.

His division was not the only one experiencing this problem. Every single portal that had its coordinates set for the land of Hollows would not admit any Shinigami within its corridor.

"Captain, the gateway is blocked by the same energy that happened this morning!" reported Sasakibe to Comm. Yamamoto.

Hikifune stepped out of the room, along with her Lord, toward the 1st Division and spoke, "Then it appears we are too late."

Capt. Yamamoto turned toward the Royal Guard member and asked, "What has happened? Does it have something to do with that mortal girl?"

The Spirit King stepped forward; its eyes concentrated on the fiery energy surrounding the gateway, and placed its hand on it; only to be repelled by the awesome force. Hikifune eyes widened at the display of opposition toward her Lord.

"That mortal is very special to the Spirit King for that girl is his daughter trapped within the one you knew as Inoue Orihime. His daughter was placed on Earth in order to aid the Shinigami in their times of crisis; however, when she arrived to the mortal plane an evil wraith tricked her into bonding with her soul," replied Hikifune as she listened to her Lord's plan for the future, " His Eminence knew that this wraith could not control his daughter unless she experienced an intense trauma within the human spirit she shared in the body; for this would give the wraith dominance over her powers and cause mayhem throughout the human world."

'_Well, that explains her unusual powers of time and space manipulation, but could she really be so powerful to reject the Spirit King's own advances?'_ contemplated Capt. Yamamoto.

Hikifune turned toward her Lord and awaited its orders on the situation. _"Yes, I must seek out the humans that live in Karakura Town…my Lord are you sure it is wise to wait that long?"_ psychically inquired Hikifune. Her Lord only nodded in its decision and then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Capt-Commander Yamamoto awaited the words of his colleague and was stunned when the Spirit King departed so suddenly.

"It seems I am to go to Karakura and visit with the humans that assisted you during the Aizen conflict," dictated Hikifune while resetting the coordinates of the gateway, "And I will need no assistance on this matter. I know where my former protégé resides for I have been keeping watch over him. I shall be back soon for further details." And with that, Kirio Hikifune went through the gateway into the human world.

"Captain-Commander, shall I send word to the other captains to follow her?" requested Sasakibe.

"No, tell them to desist in their movements and call back the captains to headquarters. We shall wait for Hikifune-san as to what we shall do about the problem at hand." Ordered Capt-Comm. Yamamoto and with that he turned from the portal and entered the Main Hall contemplating the next move needed for the remaining Shinigami of Sereitei.

* * *

><p>Kisuke Urahara was down in his basement, with Yoruichi holding some care packages, setting the coordinates to Hueco Mundo; however, the doorway would not open and instead of an image of desert and the ruins of Las Noches the pair of former Shinigami was met with a barrage of flame-colored energy shooting out like lightning.<p>

Yoruichi dodged the onslaught of power while dropping the packages, and Urahara nimbly swerved to and fro to avoid the attacks while pressing different coordinates that transferred them to Hueco Mundo; however, none of them would open and the attacks became heavier. One was about to strike both of them, until a stranger drew their weapon and deflected the attack while transporting them to the platform above the portal.

Kisuke couldn't believe his eyes and had to remove his green-stripped hat to get a better view of his former predecessor of the 12th Division, Kirio Hikifune.

"Well, now this is a surprise for the ages! What is a Royal Guard member doing here in the mortal realm?" politely asked Urahara while cooling himself with his signature fan. Yoruichi gazed upon the strange female and awaited the explanation while the incredible lightning forces destroy the gateway to Hueco Mundo.

"I think it is better that we discuss this with the rest of the party coming toward us, no?" calmly replied Hikifune as the Earth bound Shinigami and human group approached the elder trio.

"What happened, Urahara-san? We heard an explosion…is that the gateway! "cried Rukia as the rest of her friends gaped at the damage done to the training area and the strange female dressed in black.

Urahara politely forced the gang of teens back to the sitting area while being followed by Hikifune and Yoruichi. When everyone got comfortable, Hikifune introduced herself.

"I am Kirio Hikifune of the Royal Guard to the Spirit King. I have come to give you a message and to prepare you for the oncoming fight that lay ahead of you in 4 years time," the gang leaned forward in attention to the stranger delivering the message from the Spirit King, "your friend, Inoue Orihime, is in grave danger, once again, and the Gotei 13 and Urahara cannot reach her in Hueco Mundo. The cause of this is her powers blocking the entry way at every corner of the universe. In 4 years time that power will be lifted for that is when her sentence is up; but when Inoue Orihime steps out she will bring with her terrible evil that has not existed since the last World War II. This evil is a parasite that will feed off of your friend because of her special gift to bend time and space to her will. My Lord has commanded me and my fellow guardsmen to train you and the Gotei 13 in order to prepare for this threat."

"Hmm, and why hasn't the Spirit King stopped this threat before it reached our dear Inoue-chan?" asked Urahara. Hikifune inwardly smiled and psychically told him and Yoruichi the identity of the human girl.

Kisuke Urahara dropped his fan and Yoruichi almost fell from her position on the wall. The gang of teens watched their faces and wondered what silent message Hikifune-san delivered.

"Hey, is there something you're not telling us, lady?" impatiently asked Ichigo. Rukia and Renji shook their heads in Ichigo's brash behavior, but they too were curious to know as well. Uryuu and Chad were eager to know of how to help their banished friend and waited for Hikifune to continue.

"All shall be revealed in time Kurosaki Ichigo, but now is not the time for talk. My guardsmen will be here tomorrow to train you and I shall take my leave of this world to report back to Capt-Comm. Yamamoto to deliver the message. Know this, your friend will not be the same as she was before she entered this life of battling spiritual entities; you must be prepared for the impossible." Warned Hikifune and then she teleported toward the nearest gateway and went back to Soul Society.

"Dammit, just what the hell is going on!" shouted Ichigo while hitting the table with his fist. The group was tense with the new information; each was in their own thoughts about the situation.

Urahara, after recovering from the shock, went to sit across from Ichigo and said,

"It seems as though the fight is not over. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and you as well Renji must be ready for the war ahead. I am sorry for your lives will have to be on hold for I have a strong feeling that this battle will affect not only your world, but of this dimension. Let us hope that she is wrong about Inoue."

'_Oh man, I have a feeling that we're in for one hell of a fight, Kisuke,'_ Yoruichi mentally observed.

* * *

><p>Back in the wastelands of Hueco Mundo, two figures are brutally fighting with each other in the skies of Las Noches. One with eyes of emerald stones and short wavy black hair was viciously kicking the other in the head. He leapt back from his strike as a fury of reddish-orange blades sped toward his body from his victim.<p>

Heavily breathing while spitting out blood from her busted lip, the ginger-haired female called out her next attack and the energy formed over her hands and feet as she flew toward her assailant in a flurry of kicks and punches; each one dodged by the brunette male.

"If that is truly the best you have, Onna, then you will never arise from your station of trash," Ulquiorra devoid of any malice stated as he heartlessly gripped her hair while ferociously slapping the face of Orihime.

The auburn-haired woman bit Ulquiorra's hand and telepathically called Tsubaki to cut through his body while at the same time wrenching her hair from his grasp; large handfulls of bloody strands flying. Orihime spread the energy to her hands to increase the power and clawed at Ulquiorra's face as her legs copied the photographic memory of Tatsuki's fights and applied them to her battle.

'_Right kick, gouge eye…damn missed! Left kick, roundhouse kick….right hook…Soten Kisshun for head…Koten Zanshun for his torso…Shiten!'_ planned Orihime as Ulquiorra released a Cero at her heart.

Her shield protected her from the savage attack, but she left herself open for Ulquiorra came behind her and held her in a choke hold; he crossed his legs around hers and used his body mass to throw her from the air to the hard concrete of Las Noches' roof.

Ulquiorra was impressed by her display of crude martial arts and tightened his hold on her throat, silently waiting for her to pass out. _'Hmm, this Onna is definitely getting better in her training, but she shows her attacks through her facial expressions.'_

Orihime felt her breath leave her body, as she struggled in Ulquiorra's death grip. _'Damn, I can't lose this round not when I was so close in landing a hit on him….'_ The ginger girl passed out from the hold and Ulquiorra slowly released his hold on her.

He roughly rolled her off of him and stood up to gaze upon her fallen form. _'You have much to learn, Onna, but at least you're progressing. If what you told me is true, 4 years will shape you into a hardened warrior now that your belief in 'humanity' is cracked.'_ He gently lifted her in his arms and went down into the core of Las Noches toward his room and laid her on his bed. _'You showed me my heart; it is only fair that I guide you through your decision for revenge…my Princess.'_

* * *

><p>Author: <em>And that's a wrap! I am very proud of this chap because of the reviews I have gotten while outlining this scene. I do not know, nor do I care, of how many brought back the Spirit King or Hikifune…but my version is my version…no hate mail please! <em>

_Reviews give me and the Muse strength for another brainwave~ So be kind enough to give some feedback! Also, Microsoft Word is never correct when it comes to grammar, so please tell me if I missed something._

_****************************************************************8Thank you!_

"_And then I stole all courtesy from heaven, and dressed myself in such humility that I did pluck allegiance from men's hearts, loud shouts and salutations from their mouths, even in the presence of the crowned King."~William Shakespeare_


	4. Chapter 4

It's the Fear

Chap 4~_Misery Delivered Part 1_

_Author: Hello to everyone! After having a serious crash of my computer and getting it fixed, I now can update my story! Thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favorites/story alerts! Now, if we could move that to some reviews, we'll be in business!_

_Warning: Hardcore lemon action; no fluff and not meant for minors!_

On with the Show!

* * *

><p><em>In the dark of her dreams, a flame-haired woman saw the unadulterated emerald of her former guard. His vert irises steadily looked into her soul, as her hand strayed toward his cheek while she moved closer to his statuesque form. <em>

_When she tried to speak to her warden of pain and strength, the ginger child began to see blood drip onto the dark floor. The sounds of blood dripping from her mouth echoed within her mind. The drops formed white ripples and the white ripples formed large cream columns that stretched into the sky for eternity._

_The girl looked from the floor to her captor's eyes, but his eyes told of an emotion she had only witnessed once; the day he disappeared into ash due to her former 'white knight's' heroic actions to 'rescue her from Hell'. The auburn-haired girl saw understanding and a feeling akin to friendship, and yet the emotion within his eyes were stronger; it was not love, for he did not know what that was, it was loyalty for and towards only her: Inoue Orihime._

"_Ulquiorra Schiffer, are you afraid of me?" she asked while tasting blood within her mouth._

"_Onna, you could do nothing to make me fear you; however, the entirety of your being is a mystery, that I am determined to solve." stoically replied her cold guardian._

_The fire within the young lady flared in hearing her formidable 'opponent's' words compliment and taunt her at the same time. For too long, people have stepped all over her or used her when it only served their own purposes, and now that she had this new power awakening within her…Inoue Orihime felt sadistic and vengeful; and she liked it._

"_Well, I guess in order to make you stay interested things are going to change," and she grasped his dark onyx locks and pulled him into a bloody kiss and pulled away viciously while drawing blood from his lips. Cinereal ash collided with surprised jade as the two opposing forces stared down the other._

"_It's time to stop living in the past, Ulquiorra. You tried to teach me that while I was imprisoned by Aizen, but I was so naïve, so blind to the truth of it all; but now, it's my turn to be selfish, my turn to be vindictive and cruel, and it's my turn to be God."_

_Orihime watched her former warden wipe the thin trail of blood from his lips and looked at the vermillion liquid; his gaze switched from his forefinger to Orihime's mouth and then he smiled at her-Inoue Orihime woke up._

* * *

><p>Silver irises popped open as flaming hair moved with the head of the surprised woman dressed in white. The woman put her hand to her head and felt someone next to her when her elbow bumped a hard figure lying in her bed. The woman slowly turned her head to find jaded eyes glaring back while some black locks fell in front of one of his emerald eyes.<p>

"Oh" she calmly said while retracting her hand from her face. The 'proclaimed traitor' turned on her side to fully face the silent 4th Espada and moved closer to his body.

"Onna, what are you doing so close to my person?" he asked still not moving from his face down position on the mattress.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and continued to move closer to him and when she reached him enough to get underneath his head, the woman grabbed his waist and hugged him. "Hey, Ulquiorra, turn on your back for me." She watched as he did as she asked and then she climbed on him and straddled his waist.

"Onna, you will have to explain your meaning for this position," asked Ulquiorra as he put his hands on her exposed hips while pushing the skirt further down.

"Ulquiorra, I want you to get rid of something for me. I am tired of being the 'innocent, sweet, child-like pushover Orihime'….I am going to destroy my innocence once and for all," she replied while determined to carry out with her plan, "but in order for me to do this, I need you to help me. This virginity makes me vulnerable and I need to experience the full circle of my sex in times of capture and danger. Will you help me, Ulquiorra?"

Feeling warm hands press on his clothed chest, Ulquiorra did not feel conflicted with taking Inoue's virginity, but there was one final question to see if she would turn back. "And what of Shinigami that came to Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo? Do you not still feel for your friends and care about how you're betraying them even further by willingly seducing the enemy? The same one that did not and still would not hesitate to kill everyone you loved in the Human world?"

Emerald eyes watched the serene face slip into a mask of innocence and awaited her reply. Orihime stood up on her feet and slid her skirt down, revealing no underwear, and saw back down her the clothed member of the 4th Espada. "Your name means emptiness and misery…I need you and you need me; for misery welcomes company; I know you cannot love, but you can be loyal to one who is your equal," the flame-haired girl responded by clenching her thighs and sliding the zipper of Ulquiorra' jacket down to reveal his hollow hole,

*WARNING: High Lemon Alert, Do not Flame for You Have Been Cautioned*

"Misery, thy name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Misery is within my soul since the day I was born, but now I need your misery as well, Ulquiorra; so let me have it all."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, for a moment, to consider her request and said, "As you will, Orihime, but do not expect any mercy from me," while flipping her over with him above her.

She spread her legs open and leaned toward his hollow hole, "I wouldn't have it any other way," and stuck her tongue within the opening. Hearing him gasp in surprise, she continued to lick within the hole while her hands felt his hollow mask on his face.

Ulquiorra pushed her down and retracted her hands from his mask while his clothing appeared to have vanished to reveal his starkly pale body. His chest was toned and hard, while his torso had a line of dark hair leading from his center to his pelvis.

Orihime marveled at the marble-stone color of her companion and looked toward his sex to see how large he was. His manhood alone was around 7 or 8 inches and she began to feel wet at the sight of it. _'Well, if I knew I was into size this much, I should have offered myself to him sooner instead of waiting for a guy who never noticed me until Death came knocking on his door…in the form of Kuchiki Rukia.'_ silently contemplated Orihime.

Ulquiorra fiercely grabbed her fiery locks and harshly spoke, "You will not think about them, Onna. You claim that you are ready to take on misery and pain, and then I shall make it come true." He roughly turned her on her stomach and spread her legs even further before thrusting his cock within her virginal hole.

Orihime felt as if a sharp sword pierced her heart and insides as Ulquiorra forcibly thrusted within her sex. The barrier made a dull ripping sound and the pain was so intense that she screamed and felt as if her body was on fire while coughing spittle out of her mouth. The power of his thrusts caused her to lose her breath and writhe in agony over the cruel thrusting of the 4th Espada.

"Onna-uh-I-uh-thought you were ready to take on pain-uh! The enemy will show you no mercy and will be just as rough, if not-uh-rougher as I am doing to you!" Ulquiorra viciously bit her neck while harshly yanking her neck, "It is up to you-uh-to get out of these situations-uh-and you must forget-uh-uh-your notion of not killing!"grunted Ulquiorra, as he continued to savagely pound into Orihime's sex.

She bunched her fingers clawed the pristine sheets and tried to summon her long buried strength she possessed when she fought Ulquiorra and remembered the reason why she did this. _'To become stronger, I must endure pain and never show fear! I must never let myself play the victim; I will be the victimizer!'_

Ulquiorra lifted Orihime from her position and slammed her against the floor of his bedroom, continuing to pound into her blood soaked core. The grit and hardness of the floor rubbed into the orangette's soft skin as the friction between her rough ally's cock and her weeping pussy began to slick due to the bloody penetration and pre-cum. Orihime threw her head back and grasped Ulquiorra's midnight hair and summoned her offensive Rikka to cut through him; however, Ulquiorra used his free left hand to swat Tsubaki down and continued to stare at the battered and sore woman beneath his pale frame.

Orihime screamed in rage and fury and used her strength to flip Ulquiorra over and repossessed her Rikka to tie him to the post of his bed while remaining on the cold floor. She dismissed her Rikka, except Tsubaki, and grasped his dagger-like form within her hand while leaning over the bounded 4th Espada, who continued to thrash underneath her in order to break her energy chains.

"It is my turn, Ulquiorra," Orihime's pupils glowed a reddish hue and she used Tsubaki by making incisions and cuts that form grotesque tattoos on Ulquiorra's chest; drawing large amounts of blood and making her victim thrash even more underneath her.

"Oh, you will not escape me, Ulquiorra. You took my virginity and still you have not came, I shall reciprocate the feeling you gave me," she used her hands to guide his cock to the newly 'broken in' entrance of her sex and pushed down to fully sheathe him within her. Experimentally moving until she found her sweet spot, Orihime began to move rhymically on top of the 4th Espada.

'_Dear God, this feels fantastic! I can feel his spiritual energy growing larger! I feel that incredible power!'_ She thought as she wantonly rode the Espada while carving her name next to his number.

"UL-QUI-ORRA!" Orihime climaxed all over Ulquiorra's sex and leaned forward to bite his skin above his hollow hole. Orihime trembled as she heard him growl 'Onna' when she touched that sensitive spot near his hollow hole.

She felt her body levitate from his by sheer might that matched his high station within the former army of Aizen Sousuke. Orihime's powers within the chains weakened and Ulquiorra broke free and forced her against the wall; she used her arms to cushion her head as she felt him take her, once again, from behind.

* * *

><p>The walls within the 4th Espada's room shook at the raw force emitted from the two opposing forces. Fiery flames clashed with dark green waves of spiritual voltage reverberated through the empty halls of Las Noches until the two beings achieved the pinnacle of sexual and sadistic vehemence.<p>

The surrounding landscape began to change and morph under the strength of the fused spiritual energy of the former demonized Espada and tainted saint of humanity. The artificial sunlight began to turn red and the sands bleached in tanned russet whilst growing distanced oasis-like locations. The dead forest of Gillians and Adjuchas began to sprout blue leaves and green flowers that either produced poison or fruit. Within the forests and near the sandy water springs, rivers of white water filled with piranha-like creatures and blue lily pads floating through the currents.

Neliel awed at the beauty and strangeness that has happened to her home. The greenish-red hue of the 'light ball' she and Bawabawa witnessed was very pretty. She heard her brothers stop to catch their breath after they caught up with the insanely fast earthworm carrying their mistress.

When they regulated their breathing, their mouths dropped on the tanned dirt beneath their feet as they gazed at the 'New Hueco Mundo' in colors that highlighted the psychotic newly created resources.

Neliel climbed off of the gigantic earthworm and ran toward the white river and gazed into her reflection. She reached down to touch the pearl-colored water until she retracted her hand at the sight of a sharp-toothed fish jumping out of the river and toward Neliel, who screamed in surprise.

She heard her brothers run up to see if she was hurt, but Neliel brushed them away and pointed toward the sky. "Look, the sun is bleeding!"

"Hmm, must be due to that crazy power affecting the ecosystem of our world….damn Shinigami messing up our home!" concluded Pesche while striking a pose to see his reflection in the misty river.

"Neliel, we have to go now," advised Dondochakka, "this is not the work of the Shinigami or of your Ichigo. This power isn't natural, don'tcha know!"

"Nah uh! I wanna see Itsugo! And maybe we can find out where this new power is coming from!" Neliel objected.

Pesche and Dondochakka knew their mistress was not powerful to feel the incredible reiatsu forming from Las Noches and fearing that is was another hegemonic domination like Aizen's, the pair knocked Neliel unconscious and climbed on Bawabawa to head away from Las Noches.

'_Whoever you are, I know we need to keep Neliel away from the violence."_

* * *

><p><em>Author: That is it for my update! It's been raining for 5 days down in the South, so glad for it due to the heat wave! Thank you to everyone who supports this fic! Also, that like my first lemon, so you can be judgmental or critical…either way I'll use it for fuel to write better.<em>

_Signed: Lady_BlkDi07_


	5. Chapter 5

It's the Fear

Chap 5~Misery Delivered Part 2

_Author: Just got back from my Harry Potter Premiere party and I am so hyped! To all of you that commented on my last chapter, thank you! That was my first lemon and I didn't want Orihime and Ulquiorra to 'make love' for they are so not on that level of commitment…at least not yet. _

_There will be some Spanish words in my story because I like the bilingual vibe Bleach had during this arc; there will be translations…for those who are smart enough to Google it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Cool air passed through the feverish body of the young healer. The youth shivered and opened her eyes to the blackness of her mental world. Grey eyes scanned her surroundings and discovered a figure dressed in a Spanish red and black laced dress wearing a black hat and holding a matching fan. <em>

_The Latino dressed woman turned around, her mouth covered behind the fan, and shrewdly gazed upon the amateur nurse that approached her. Her golden eyes studied the ginger haired woman in the skimpy outfit. She smiled behind her intricate fan and tipped her hat at the young chica, who began to ask,_

"_Who are you to me?"asked the titian woman as she tried to see the woman's veiled face. She watched as the elegant madam folded her fan and tilted her head to reveal her image. The woman had darkly tanned skin, with dark russet hair that stopped at her petite shoulders, adorned with golden eyes while wearing a devious smile._

"_**My name is Cersei Del Mar and I will help with your vengeance," **__smiled the dark beauty. _

_The ginger lady grasped her hands together and hesitantly looked upon the gorgeous Madame of devastation. "Why do you want to help me?"_

"_**I have watched you let those foolish mortals use your gifts for their selfish needs and look at how you are rewarded! To be used as a tool by those damned Death Gods and left here by your supposed crush Kurosaki-kun; you must feel so betrayed, so lost."**__ suavely spoke the Madame as she stuck out her left hand, __**"This is your chance to redeem yourself and gain the dignity befitting a God, join me."**_

_The girl observed the logical offer made by the gracious Latina and grasped the woman's hand with hers. "I accept your offer, Cersei Del Mar."She watched the Madame curtsy and felt the pulsation of power travel through her weak body._

"_**Today, you shall no longer be the same Inoue Orihime,"**__ whispered the wraith while disappearing, "__**You shall be my beautiful, hegemonic Goddess of Vengeance…and you will be swift and merciless."**_

_Harsh reality pulled the unlikely goddess back home…_

* * *

><p>Orange and ebony hair clashed with the stark white floor as the two inhabitants of the room laid next to each other after relieving their misery and pain upon the other. Cinereal ash irises gazed in surprise at the large gaping hole in the ceiling, but sustained her position next to her Hollow companion.<p>

The stoic Espada rose up from the floor, while reforming his previous clothes on his body, and looked down at her; the tainted 'saint' of the Human world. His emerald eyes searched her gaze and his attention turned to the hole in his bedroom ceiling. "Onna, did you profit from that copulation? Do you truly feel free from the 'bonds of friendship'?"

Grey eyes sparked reddish-gold and focused on the ceiling, the titian woman replied, "Yes, I do feel freer from the burden of being an 'innocent' of the world; however, to be free of my 'bonds' I will cut them down in my fury, even if God itself is in my way." She joined the green-eyed soldier on her feet and silently went out of the room, naked, with him in tow; for once, she was the leader and he the follower.

When the awakened martyr and passive soldier arrived outside in the courtyard of Las Noches, the lost army of Aizen Sousuke staggered to the area. Most of the recently cut down Espada stiffly traversed toward the neoteric goddess and the former 4th Espada.

Orihime observed the Espada gathered: Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel, Nnoitra Gilga, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporro Granz, and Aaroniero Arruruerie; only one she does not see, the opponent of Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Oi, who the hell brought us back here…Pet-sama!" angrily spat Nnoitra to the crowd. Tier's eyes twitched in annoyance to the brashness of her comrade while Starrk continued to stand next to his counterpart, Lilynette, in silent observation of the nude woman and his comrades.

Golden irises glittered at the rudeness of the 5th Espada, as he cursed at her actions. _**"Yes, I did bring you all back from oblivion, but if you want to return it is up to you to decide your death."**_

"Nnoitra, still your tongue you insolent pup!" commanded the former King of Death, Baraggan Louisebairn who just arrived floating in his throne, "have some respect for the young lady."

"Tch, I didn't ask her to bring me back! Pet-sama, you challenging me to a fight!" yelled Nnoitra.

Orihime merely shrugged, "_**Whatever you feel necessary to end your life…so be it."**_She mentally prepared her Rikka as the 5th Espada raced forward to attack. Nnoitra released his golden Cero at auspicious couple, as the rest of the Espada looked on in curiosity. The 4th Espada sonidoed away from the attack, as the new designer of Hueco Mundo summoned her shield to engulf the assault.

Nnoitra could only smirk at the blast hitting the naked girl, but then his small tantrum/victory ended when the smoke cleared and 'Pet-sama' was still standing; as well as naked. "Tch, looks like the fucking kitty got claws," Nnoitra leered at the naked female while summoning his sword. He swung his Santa Teresa furiously at the unfamiliar deity, who let the attack befall her presumed 'fragile form'.

Thousands of cuts, welts, and bruises formed on the peach-like skin of Orihime; however, she didn't even utter a scream or shed a tear at the pain inflicted. She stared at the pints of blood emitted from her injuries, and her eyes radiated a fiery gold and looked toward her opponent.

"Barra demoníaca Kisshun!" spoke the wraith. Tsubaki transformed into large reddish-orange lightning bolts and struck down the Espada; he sustained superficial injuries, but the major one was the cut near his right eye where his Hollow hole is located. The unstable lass innocently smiled at the surrounding Espada while dripping in her blood.

Nnoitra ignored his stinging cuts while walking toward the possessed maiden. When he was at least 3 feet in front of her Nnoitra grabbed her right breast and pulled the girl toward his body. "Heh, if you wanted to let me fuck you all you had to do was ask, Pet-sama."

Halcyon eyes gazed into grey slits as the bewitched lass locked her teeth onto the 5th Espada's mouth in a mock-kiss. His energy was being sucked out of his body and his strength weakened exponentially even as he tried to beat the insane maiden off. Finally, the ginger goddess released the Espada's mouth and shoved her right hand in his chest; grabbing his heart and pulling it out.

Nnoitra Gilga was no more than a pile of ash; however, a glowing ball emitted from his remains. The ginger-haired deity strolled toward the fallen Espada, picked up his spirit and ate it in front of the remaining ex-army of Aizen. _**"Now, are there anymore that need help to die**_?"the bloody woman smiled.

Most of the Espada, save for Ulquiorra and Starrk, couldn't believe how strong the former prisoner was to take down the most rowdy of the Espada. After watching her come closer to them, they awaited the next words of their surprising necromancer.

"_**I understand that many of you think this will be another takeover like that fool, Aizen Sousuke; however, I do not bind you to me. My powers are stabilizing and for some reason they affected your remains in order to reanimate and transport you back to Hueco Mundo. I shall remain in this world for duration of four years, during these years I will not harm you if you do the same. That is all I ask**_."

To say the Espada were shocked is an understatement, for they expected just that when Inoue Orihime exemplified her new powers. They watched as she walked toward the gates of Las Noches and out to the harsh world they knew and adapted to.

Tier Harribel was intrigued by the girl and went the same way in attempts to talk to her, but when she reached the gateway she gasped at her home's transformation. Everything was in color and nothing, except the rivers, remained white and desert like.

"What has happened to our world," Tier whispered to the bleeding Orihime.

"_**It is time for the human and spiritual realms to know that their world is not the only ones with power. I shall go west toward the Black Forest of the Gillians. What you do from now on is your decision,"**_ spoke the enchanted woman and then she started to stride out, covered in only blood and wounds, into the untamed world; the Espada followed her in attempts to unravel the mystery of their new leader.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since Arisawa Tatsuki felt she had a purpose, especially since her beginning in martial arts and meeting with her dearest friend. The brunette stood on the riverbed near the Kurosaki clinic, her hair had grown past her shoulders and she has grown into a beautiful mistress of self-defense. The aged beauty stared into the azure stream and remembered how it all began…<p>

_3 years earlier in the spiritual town of Karakura…_

It was unusually quiet and even before the Hueco Mundo incident, things have never seemed normal; at least to one individual, Tatsuki Arisawa. After coming face to face with her first Hollow, which turned out to be her best friend's dead brother, Tatsuki's spiritual awareness increased over the last several months. The one spiritual energy she could not sense was the same orange-haired girl she knew since middle school, Inoue Orihime. Ever since the battle with Aizen and the fight for her hometown, Tatsuki continued to wait for her friends' return; however, she has rarely seen Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu and the Shinigami girl, Rukia, had stopped coming to school.

'_Where is Orihime! Ichigo, did you fail in finding her?'_ The karate expert stomped out of her seat and walked over to the window of her classroom while ignoring her teacher's exaperated sighs. Outside she watched the trio of boys meet up with more Shinigami people and they swiftly left the school grounds without anyone's notice. Earlier, Tatsuki tried to get them to speak about her friend's whereabouts, but they wouldn't tell her and Ichigo repeated the same words he gave the first time Orihime went missing.

'_Well, this time I am going to Urahara's place! It seems like there is always a direct connection to that old man's place! I will find you Orihime,'_ anticipated the brunette as she slipped out of class and ran toward the candy shop.

When she arrived to the place, Tatsuki noticed Ururu sweeping the front of the shop. The little girl stopped her actions and politely bowed in greeting toward Tatsuki and asked what her business was with her master.

"I need to see Urahara for some information and to kick Ichigo's ass!" replied the irate Tatsuki. Ururu disposed of the broom and led the karate mistress to her master, who was in the basement with the other fighting squad.

Climbing down the ladder, Tatsuki observed her missing 'friends' fight against these 3 figures clad in black with a logo of some royal household on their backs. Suddenly, Ururu grabbed Tatsuki around the waist and landed on the ground as a large thunderbolt hit the ladder and reflected back toward one of the strangers.

"Whoa! Who are they? Their power is amazing, yet it feels so light and unassuming," exclaimed the martial artist.

"Ah, Arisawa-san welcome back!" greeted Urahara gliding from the sky with his folding fan waving in the air. The female pair took a step back as the owner of the candy shop descended on the sandy ground.

"What is going on and where is Orihime? The war is over and she should have come home," demanded Tatsuki.

"Well, it seems as though the powers-that-be in Soul Society declared her a traitor and sentenced our sweet angel in Hueco Mundo," explained Urahara while pacifying the angered martial artist, "We tried to go through the portal to get her out but there is something blocking us."

"Why can't we just go and use Sereitei gateways, if I have to I'll tear down that place in order to protect her," threatened Tatsuki, "wait, does it have something to do with that strange fiery energy from yesterday?"

"Very astute of you Arisawa-san, that energy is the cause of all of the gateways, both here and in Sereitei, to malfunction and prevent any entry into Hueco Mundo. Those people you saw battling our dear friends are here to help us; here comes one now!"

Tatsuki observed a Latino looking woman with long hair in two large braids, dressed in a black outfit, strolling toward them. With a kind gesture upon her face she introduced herself, "Hello my name is Kirio Hikifune and you must be the famous Arisawa Tatsuki that the boys keep talking about."

Tatsuki felt a blooming blush in the presence of the beautiful Latina and bowed to show respect. When she heard about the boys mentioning her name, Tatsuki quickly stood up and spoke, "Well, I've been asking them about my friend and they didn't want to tell me; even after I kicked their asses in school. Whatever is happening right now it involves my friend, Orihime, and I want to join in."

She felt the elegant scrutiny of the powerful woman as Urahara quietly observed the situation while keeping track of the boys' progress with the two Royal Guards. Finally, Hikifune nodded her head and like a ghost glided back to the brutal instruction with her fellow guardsmen; Tatsuki took that as a 'yes' and was about to follow when Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you realize that once you go in there, whatever happens in the future you cannot back down."

"Ever since she was kidnapped, no one ever wanted to let me get involved. I am tired of standing on the sidelines worrying for my best friends in another world; I will do whatever it takes to bring her home," conveyed Tatsuki.

_Ever since that day, Arisawa Tatsuki held one mission in her mind: __**Bring Orihime home.**_

* * *

><p>It has been almost 3 years since the sentencing of the Spirit King's child and the arrival of the God King and his Royal Guard in Soul Society. Kirio Hikifune traveled back and forth from the human world to Sereitei to oversee the training and preparation for the invasion of Hueco Mundo. Capt-Commander Yamamoto and his Gotei 13 have reformed and addressed the issues after the sentencing of Aizen Sousuke and his followers. The leaderless divisions: 3rd, 5th, and 9th were commandeered by Abarai Renji (5th Division), Izuru Kira (discovered his bankai), and Shuhei Hisagi (same as Kira); many students from the Shino Academy filled in the empty spots left from the Winter War.<p>

Hikifune and her pupil, Tatsuki Arisawa, were in Soul Society using the training grounds of the 11th Division. As she meditated in her spiritual cocoon, Tatsuki practiced her hand-to-hand combat with some of the members of the group, but she switched to Yachiru who seemed insistent on seeing the young lady improve in her skills; while making sure she kept her power below in respect of the fight and not to kill her new friend.

"_Eminence, the years have progressed and the soldiers are in position,"_ declared Kirio Hikifune, _"I am positive that these humans we are training will be beneficial to bringing the princess back."_

Hikifune heard her King speak about the stirring movements within Hueco Mundo and the guardswoman nearly broke her trance. _"She has already changed the ecosystem in her first month there! Eminence…Yes, her friend is here with me training with Capt. Zaraki's troops. She is very strong and should be able to withstand even the 4__th__ Espada in martial arts." _Unconsciously nodding in agreement to her King's suggestion, Hikifune awakens from her trance and unsheathes her zanpakuto.

"Incinerate Flor Del Fuego" called Hikifune and a large fiery blue lily bloomed in the sky and created a horizontal column that emitted a blue light surrounding her. The group of fighters and Tatsuki paused in their sparring and looked at the lone figure floating in the azure pillar of light.

"Oh my God, I know that man," gasped Tatsuki as the unconscious figure landed on the ground and the light disappearing, "that is an Espada!" The 11th Division unsheathed their swords at her declaration, but halted in their attack when Hikifune walked toward the Espada.

Placing her hand on his forehead Hikifune softly spoke, "Wake up, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It is time for your redemption." The blue-haired soldier gazed into Hikifune's eyes and squinted in confusion and frustration.

"Hn, where am I and where is Kurosaki Ichigo? We have a fight to finish!"

* * *

><p><em>Author: That's a wrap! And yes, I have been leaving off with cliffhanger, but then you know that's how you razzle dazzle the audience! I will explain some scenes in the missing years for Orihime and Ulquiorra later on. Thank you to everyone that is with this fic! <em>

_Reviews feed the feline within Grimmjow…and sustain my Muse to feed me for more updates!_

_Signed: Lady_BlkDi07_


	6. Chapter 6

It's the Fear

Chap 6~Misery Delivered Part 3

_Author: Hello, I'm back and I have to say I am in love with the GrimmUlqui series! Great insight for Ulquiorra's personality and Grimmjow battle scenes! And I have a feeling I gave Kirio a role as messenger/trainer when I mentioned Tatsuki as her 'pupil' so just endure the OC;_

_This is to all the Ulquiorra fans! To everyone who has reviewed, merci beau coup!_

_Now, on to the next part of my arc! Warning: Lots of gore and blood not meant for the weak minded or for the easily nauseated people! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A few miles away from the Kurosaki Clinic, a large traditional Japanese shoji door with sakura blossoms adorning the corners of the paper-mache doorway teleported. The doorway opened and revealed 3 figures, two ladies dressed in black wearing spiked white boots and one male with cerulean hair and a cocky attitude.<p>

The older woman of the group stepped in front to lead the others to the town's candy shop; owned by her former protégé and ex-Death God, Urahara Kisuke. "Sensei, are we really going to use this guy to get Orihime back?"

Kirio turned around and was about to say something until the former 6th Espada interrupted her, "Look girl, I ain't with you damn Shinigami. All I want to do is fight Kurosaki Ichigo and this time no one will interfere! That goes for you lady!" Kirio brushed a few brown strands from her face and merely agreed with both her pupil and her rowdy ward.

As she silently led him and her pupil to the human world, Kirio could only shake her head at the brashness of the former Espada. _'Although he has grown in power since his defeat against the substitute, I wonder if he is willing to join our side and not return to his brethren.'_

Kirio kept watch over her pupil's conversation with the Sexta Espada; she smiled when their harsh conversation led to a violent situation. She placed her back against the brick wall of the alley they traversed in and watched the fireworks.

'_Hmm, my pupil has improved in her martial arts, but she lets her anger cloud her skills; although, it is impressive that the Espada hasn't tried to finish her off, even though he knows he is stronger than Tatsuki. What is his game?_' contemplated Hikifune.

The formidable duo tried to outdo the other by fist fighting and different versions of martial arts while their guardian continued her inquisitive watch. Tatsuki used a series of *sonkal and son deung* while her feet contacted with Grimmjow's back; using a *yeop chagi to his side and then two movements of *bandal chagi for the finishing blow.

Grimmjow used his speed to block the human's attacks and sonidoed behind her when she used her Taekwondo kicks, which were meant for his body. He gripped her arms and threw her to the cold street of the alley. "Give it up, kid. You cannot beat me and I don't waste my energy on weaklings."

Kirio saw this intermission as an opportunity to break the fight up. She sonidoed between the two opponents; one hand catching Tatsuki's flaming fist, while the other shielding herself and her pupil from the exposed power of the Espada.

"If you want a real challenge, we are almost there to Kurosaki Ichigo," Kirio smirked while ignoring her flustered pupil, "Mind you, I don't think the girl will let this incident pass, so don't turn your back on her." With that, Kirio increased her pace and left the two youths to look after her flowing black coat and white heels clicking against the pavement.

Kirio heard Grimmjow click his teeth at her interference and listened to the footsteps of her student catching up behind her. A few minutes later, the trio arrived at the shop and went through the back door, opened by the little girl with black pigtails holding a broom. The child gazed at the Espada after politely bowing to Kirio and Tatsuki and went back to her chores.

The triad spirits found the door to the training ground/ basement and glided down the ladder leading to the golden sands that adorned the floor of Urahara's 'playground'. Kirio told her pupil to go find Urahara and as soon as Tatsuki was a few miles away, Kirio turned toward the blue Espada. "Sexta, you wish to fight Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?"

"Tch, what are you deaf as well as stupid? Yeah! I'm gonna pummel the stupid brat!"

Kirio ignored his jibe and placed her hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and transported them to the area where Ichigo and one of her comrades were currently fighting each other; Ichigo's mask is was on and her comrade had already released their zanpakuto. "Well, here he is Sexta," _'Kudo-san, move out of the way!'_ she psychically warned.

She felt the transfer of energy as her fellow guardsman teleported next to her, sheathing his sword, as Grimmjow took his place in battle. "Hikifune-sempai, what is the meaning of this? Why is a hollow here?"

"Kudo-san, these kids are excelling greatly in their training, but they need to practice with the real thing when we go into Hueco Mundo. Also, the Eminence has granted me permission for the revival of this Espada so do not question it."

'_Eminence, you said to me that everything and everyone has a purpose; however, if we do win what will you do with your daughter? And what will happen with this Espada, I wonder?'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing! Instead of fighting a former Shinigami turned Royal Guard, he faced the same Espada he fought at the beginning of the Winter War; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada.<p>

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Tch, you think I'd lose that easily…There's no way in hell I'd ever lose, especially to someone like you! You still got that look in your eyes, I'm going to extinguish it!" the Sexta roared and released his Pantera.

The human Death God and former soldier Hollow viciously fought in the skies and sands of Urahara's training grounds. The rest of the group, with the Royal Guard members standing next to Hikifune focused their attention to the opposing forces.

When some of the darts fired from the azure panther scattered, Kirio and Tessai erected a large barrier to protect the teens and the rest of the Shinigami from the brutal attack power. When the assault dissipated, Kirio felt Urahara stalk next to her and felt his rage and his curiosity.

"Hikifune, what is that Espada doing here and why did you lead him to us?"

"Kisuke, these 'children' need to know what they're up against and yes I know most of them have already faced many of the Espada during the Winter War; excluding Arisawa-san and my fellow Royal Guard. This Espada has been summoned the same as the others, and his power is extraordinary. You don't need to know or fight him without knowing this," Kirio explained, her eyes never off of the blue Espada's resurrected form.

"That still doesn't explain why you led him to our training grounds!" shouted Rukia while fearfully watching Ichigo fight for his life.

"Kuchiki-san, when I am done speaking you will know," Kirio stated while flaring her spiritual energy and Rukia felt her confidence diminish. Kirio flared down and continued, "The reason I led him here is to gauge his power level and see if the proclaimed 'savior' can defeat him since he already defeated the traitor, Aizen Sousuke."

"You risked our lives and Kurosaki's for an experiment of the Espada's powers? That's it we're going in there," announced Yoruichi and she took off to the sky to help Ichigo.

Kirio merely shook her head as the others went to help the substitute, all except for her Royal Guardsmen, who looked on to assess the situation. She watched as the Sexta released his Desgarrón and aqua colored claws grew across the sands and battlefield. Tatsuki succeeded in blocking and breaking a few of the villainous claw marks, but then the Espada swatted her with his bone-like tail. The solidified energy emitted from his fingers struck Kuchiki-san and Sado-san down while Tatsuki sustained injuries on her legs as she fell to the sands of the battleground.

The Quincy lad and her former protégé aimed their attacks toward the Sexta, but the Espada used his roar to reflect the attacks back to the duo and continued fighting Ichigo. Kirio watched Urahara take up his zanpakuto and shunpo'ed around the Sexta and tried to subdue him, but Grimmjow felt his presence and overwhelmed the former 12th Division Captain with his speed and used a roundhouse kick that knocked him out of the fight.

Even as they tried to fight against the fierce opponent, the Sereitei heroes could not stand against his power and they reluctantly watched their friend, Ichigo, fight with the mad Panther King. The group felt their wounds increase in pain as they tried to summon their willpower to push them on in the fight, but finally Kirio had enough and teleported every single one of them out of the range of battle and forced them to sit it out.

When she was assured that the teens and the Death Gods were out of harm's way, Kirio summoned her zanpakuto, "Incinerate, Flor Del Fuego," the large azure flora appeared in the sky and captured the two opponents before they dealt their final K.O. to their battle partner. "I think you've had enough, Sexta. Don't kill him; he still needs to grow stronger for your next showdown."

Teal eyes pierced into mahogany irises as the powerful ex-soldier floated in the beam of light caused by the Royal Guard. When the panther-like Hollow saw admiration and respect reflected in the woman's eyes, he crossed his arms and smirked at the strawberry-blonde human.

"Heh, you better be glad that chick stepped it, otherwise I would have killed you," The Espada sonidoed out of the illuminated pillar and stood next to the Royal Guardswoman.

Shocked that the Hollow could escape her pillar, Kirio sheathed her sword and turned toward the Espada. "It is time that you and I have a talk, and I can assure you this will be to your advantage." She walked toward her battered pupil, Arisawa Tatsuki, and pulled her to stand regardless of her injured leg.

"Arisawa-san, you have improved greatly, but I need to see you make greater leaps in training. Come with me and grab that boy, Kurosaki, we are going to need a bigger yard to play in."

Tatsuki silently nodded and ran toward Ichigo and supported his unconscious weight while returning to her teacher's side. Ignoring the snide look cast by the Espada toward her friend's battered form; Tatsuki used her signature red-flamed energy to transport them out of Urahara's shop.

* * *

><p>While Tessai and the children healed their allies, Yoruichi and Urahara conversed in the other room.<p>

"Kisuke, are we sure we can trust Hikifune? I mean, the witch actually led an Espada here and to top it off she let that thing attack Ichigo and the rest of us without helping!" angrily said Yoruichi while bandaging her wound on her stomach.

"Hmm, I never trusted her in the first place, but she has a point in our readiness. We are not prepared for that kind of power and that Hollow demonstrated our inferiority by wiping the floor with our hides," assessed Urahara while fanning himself.

"Kisuke, if Hikifune is right then that means the rest of the Espada's power have increased dramatically! Even though we fought against the 6th, his power far exceeded any of the Gotei 13 captains and that is 20 times more than the last time we fought him. We aren't ready," despaired Yoruichi.

"Now don't jinx us before we even get into the game! We weren't ready when the Aizen turned traitor, we weren't ready when they took Orihime, and we weren't ready when we had that final showdown with the madman; however, we succeeded every time," assured Urahara.

"But it was with those kids helping us 'old folks' solve our mess! Ichigo and his friends have always BORNE the brunt of our mistakes, regardless of our readiness or due to laziness! It's time that we do more than train and advise them, Kisuke."

Urahara dropped his fan at the blunt statement from his friend, his face looked guilty and for once he couldn't cover it up with a smile. Yoruichi grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly as she looked into his grey eyes and sadly smiled. The two friends continued to talk about the future plans of their team, while unknowingly, a person silently slipped out of the Urahara Shop to report back to their superior about the upcoming events.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The torrent breeze played with the ginger strands of the solemn woman dressed in white. Standing on a black branch in the forest, the flame-haired lady continued her watch over her new home while caressing her enormous stomach with her black gloved hands.<strong>_

_**A man, dressed in white with his left hand in his pocket, quietly walked next to the silent goddess of fire. He placed his right hand on her stomach and let his emerald eyes survey the surrounding area they occupied.**_

_**The pregnant woman clutched her companion's hand while her passive face remained stoic as the infant within her kicked. She felt the jade-eyed Espada's hand twitch over the movement, but he continued his gaze upon the horizon while unsheathing his sword, Murciélago, as a hidden figure appears behind the couple.**_

"_**What have you learned?" calmly asked Orihime as she still continued her actions. Ulquiorra does not sheath his sword, but awaits the words of the familiar figure.**_

"_**They have summoned him, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, as their pawn for the invasion," the figure gently spoke.**_

"_**Have they figured out the difference of the Espada," she spoke while grasping the 4**__**th**__** Espada's hand, even though he is turned toward the shadowed figure.**_

"_**It seems this Kirio Hikifune of the Royal Guard has and now the rest know their limits."**_

_**The titian woman's golden eyes glittered as the her beautiful white moon ascended into the sky and red sunset fell back into the recesses of the russet sands. **_

"_**Who is Kirio Hikifune closet to?"**_

"_**The Royal Guardswoman has this girl with black hair who is skilled in martial arts travel everywhere she goes. Her name is Arisawa Tatsuki and she is strong for a human."**_

"_**Hmm, thank you. Go back to Las Noches and prepare for us to come in about 2 weeks time."**_

_**The figure nodded and sonidoed away from the auspicious duo and left them in the former Black Forest of the Gillians.**_

_**Inoue jumped off the branch and landed on the grey dirt that blanketed the forest floor. Her companion descended to her side and watched as she attacked a group of Gillians with her red lightning bolts and ate their souls while tearing their flesh off the bone.**_

"_**Onna, it is time. Come." Ordered the 4**__**th**__** Espada with his hand outstretched toward her. The vicious redhead turned to reveal her mouth covered in dark reddish-black blood dripping on her covered stomach.**_

_**She rubbed her pregnant girth and took her partner's hand, "Yes, this little one is anxious to see the new world."**_

_**WARNING: Child Birth in Progress, not for the easily nauseated or faint of heart! No Flames! Just Real Scenario of Natural Birth Before Drugs and Medicine**_

_**The couple sonidoed away from the Black Forest toward a large, dark cavern near one of light-brown canyons made by the rivers' force and erosion. When they arrived, the titian lady held on to the walls of the cave as water burst from her loins and she created a bloodcurdling scream while pushing her child out of her body. Her companion silently watched her agonized face and saw the geyser of blood and shit spray out.**_

_**After 5 hours of the torture of child birth, Orihime's fingers made claw marks in the rocky walls of the cavern as she pushed the head of her baby out and then came the rest of the after birth. When her child came out, she caught the baby before it hit the soiled cave floor and signaled to her partner that it was over.**_

_**Ulquiorra came toward the bloody woman and child, while avoiding the slimy mess of afterbirth spilling toward him, he saw his silent child and began to lick its face and air passages. Orihime watched her companion clean their child and then when he was done, she used her teeth to cut the umbilical cord from her child's navel.**_

_**The child opened its green eyes with a speck of gold and green tear marks on its pale peach cheeks, on top of its head was a tuff of black and adorning its back was little golden-red bat wings that fluttered in the parents' arms. **_

_**The parents continued to clean their child as the woman continued to push the after birth out of her vacant womb. Her clothes was used to catch the mess as she stood naked with her newborn pup, swathed in its father's jacket.**_

"_**Ulquiorra, we have a son and he is magnificent." Quietly said Orihime while gazing at the sleeping pup.**_

"_**Hmm, this little one has our powers combined, it shall sweep away the trash of this world and the others," the Espada agreed and then he lifted the mother of his child and his infant in his arms, bridal-style, and released his power to let his wings carry them to find a new cavern to nest.**_

* * *

><p><em>Author: I hope everyone is alright from that last scene! Now the last scene is still in the present of 3 years later; so do not assume that I have lost my mind…just my morality in order to produce horror and angst. Please be kind and review!<em>

_Also, I know the birthing scene was graphic and disgusting, but I did warn you all! This is not a rated T or K story and there is no namby-pambies of my writing. Nothing but raw horror and sickening gore; don't like, don't read and please do not flame or I will have to move it to another site._

_Love you all! Till next time!_

_Signed: Lady_BlkDi07_

Taekwondo Moves Performed By Tatsuki Arisawa:

Backfist - A Son Deung clenched hand is swung backwards into the face of an opponent. The back of the hand makes contact and the momentum garnered in the swing makes this a powerful strike. Spinning backfists are a knockout punch and banned in most Taekwondo competitions.

Knife Hand - 'Sonkal' is the Taekwondo name for a 'Karate Chop', i.e. where an open hand is hammered down to make impact with the underside. A Ridge Hand is the opposite, where the top of the open hand strikes. These are commonly made to the side of the neck

Reverse Side Kick A.K.A. Spinning Side Kick (반대 옆 차기 _bandae yeop chagi_): Similar to the back kick, here the body turns further, allowing the heel to hit the target with the foot pointing to the side as in a regular side kick, instead of more downward as in a true back kick.

Crescent Kick (반달 차기 _bandal chagi_): There are two variations of this kick: the outer crescent and the inner crescent. In the outer, the practitioner raises the extended leg as high as possible, and slightly up across the body, (a bit across the centerline of the body), then sweeping outward to the side, in a circular movement. In the inner, the motions are the same but the direction of the kick changes, this time originating from the outside of the body, heading towards the inside, or centerline of the body. These kicks are also called "Inside Kick" and "Outside Kick" at some taekwondo schools, and "Inside-Outside" and "Outside-Inside" at others.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the Fear**

**Chap. 7~Shameless**

_Author: Hello to everyone in Bleach world! Thank you for the last reviews of my last chapter and I'm glad the birthing scene wasn't too offending to many of you! Much relief! As some of you have pointed out there has not been much 'bonding' between Orihime and Ulquiorra, right? Well, wrong cause I did say in the later chapters that I would elaborate on the time skip. This will be the last time I say this and hopefully I will be to the point where I just don't care. _

_Many of your reviews are appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy my version of our 'Life Princess'!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>White rapids flowed over the opening of the crimson cavern that housed the young titian woman and her newborn pup. Swaddled in the white jacket of his father, the young hybrid suckled on his mother's large breasts as his father stood watch at the front of their temporary residence.<strong>

**When her child was satisfied and sleeping soundly, the fiery-haired lady gently picked up her child and glided toward her emerald-eyed counterpart. As she reached his side, the orange-haired lady felt his eyes upon her and the child. "Atrevido Schiffer that will be our son's name."**

**The 4****th**** Espada couldn't help but smirk at the implication of his spawn's name and continued to gaze at his son while the woman gently stroked the youngling's small appendages. He watched the woman turn away from him and went back to lie down from, what he suspected the tiring ordeal she went through. His focus turned back to the world outside of their limited waterfall shelter, while scanning the surrounding forest for stray Arrancar and Gillians Ulquiorra felt a tug on his long coattails.**

**As he slightly turned his head, the Espada noticed a small peach-colored hand tightly griping his clothing. The hand turned out to be his spawn's and Ulquiorra passively glanced toward the infant as to what his purpose was for Ulquiorra's attention.**

"**Papa," whispered his son to him. Ulquiorra was shocked at his son's speech and wondered if it had anything to do with him being half Espada in order for him to speak. He reached down to pick up his son and gently held him in one arm. "Little one, can you repeat that word?" Ulquiorra asked.**

"**Papa, papa" calmly replied his son. Ulquiorra shifted his spawn in his arm and made him look into his eyes. Emerald voids gazed into soft verdant, gold speckled, irises as father and son intently studied the other. Ulquiorra felt Atrevido's soft, little hand touch his cheeks and follow the thin green lines from his eyes to the sides of his mouth. When his son retracted his hand, Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow as Atrevido stuck his hand in his mouth as if to taste his father.**

"**Papa taste like rain" calmly concluded his son while softly watching his father's expression. Ulquiorra wondered when his son ever tasted rain and if he even knew what he was talking about. With his son cradled in his left arm, Ulquiorra drew out his zanpakuto and put the edge of the blade near his son's eyes. He watched as his son lay content in his white-clothed arm while staring at the sharp edge of Murciélago before he pierced the blade within the right pale socket of his son. When Ulquiorra retracted the blade, Atrevido didn't flinch or cry out as his left eye watched his right eye being gouged out. Ulquiorra grabbed his son's eye and crushed it in his hand.**

**Father and son watched the particles of Atrevido's right eye form a small screen and show the few events the hybrid witnessed while encased within the ginger-haired human.**

* * *

><p><em>1 month of Pregnancy <em>

_Orihime speaks with the 3__rd__ Espada over the governance of the great seas of Las Noches as they walk along the southern banks of the river's mouth. A few nomad groups of Hollows discreetly pass by the two powerful females, but their scent is alluring to the ginger-haired woman. Licking her lips, Orihime immediately stops and subconsciously calls on her Shun Shun Rikka to round up at least 30 hollows from the herd and scare the others away._

_When she reaches the captured Hollows, Orihime calls out to Harribel, "You go on to the ocean and train see for yourself how much your abilities will improve now that there is water in Las Noches. I am going to do some hunting."_

_She dismissed the 3__rd__ Espada's offer of assistance and steadily watched the blonde speed away from her position. When she was sure of the Espada's distance, Orihime unleashed Cersei Del Mar from the depths of her mind. When the two beings switched, the bruja moved her black lace scarf onto her shoulders and began to levitate from the earth to walk toward her prey. When she reached the quarry and landed gracefully near their frightened forms, Cersei revealed her face from underneath her large Spanish hat and deviously smiled, "__**Well, it seems as if destiny has agreed for you all to become my meal. Now let me tell you this: it's nothing personal, but I have to feed the little one growing inside my belly; and I just happened to be in the mood for Hollows."**_

_Cersei opened her pretty little mouth to reveal a large row of shark-like teeth capable of ripping the flesh off of any creature like a knife through butter. She delighted in the horrified screams of her kill as she ripped open each one of their throats while her sharp fingernails tore through their ribcages as if they were made of cotton. Bodily fluids and organs wept out of the fist sized hole in their chests as the bruja placed her hand upon their hearts and ripped them out with no mess upon her beautiful silk dress._

_One by one, the hollows fell to her vicious, yet graceful barrage of hunger and survival. When all 30 were ripped open and cleaned out, the Latino lady licked her crimson lips and fluidly sucked on her bloody fingers. Cersei felt her control slipping when she noticed her body transform from black-clothed silk to the naked pale peach body. When her hands were clean, Cersei rubbed her scarlet-covered palms on her flat stomach and whispered, "__**Soon little one, you shall see the world and know of my wonder. She may be the one carrying you interim, but I am your true mother."**_

_Orihime felt herself slip back into her body and looked upon her naked form to be covered in Hollow blood and guts. She noticed the handprints on her pelvis and lower stomach and immediately understood what her counterpart's clue meant. With blood smeared on her lips and her torso, the titian-haired woman looked toward the horizon leading to the ocean and continued the opposite direction for the black forest; but, before she walked, Orihime turned to the left and smiled with blood dripping out of her mouth._

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra almost flinched when he felt the woman's gaze upon his and the infant's observance as if she could see them Ulquiorra quickly dispelled his son's vision and reformed the particles into Atrevido's right eye and placed it back within his eye socket. His spawn squirmed when he pushed the verdant iris back in place and waited until his son opened his eye.<strong>

**Atrevido felt his eye jiggle back into place and opened his eyes to gaze upon his father. When his father grunted in approval to the regeneration Atrevido unconsciously performed, the infant went back to sleep still clutching his father's arm while nuzzling into his hard, yet warm chest.**

**Ulquiorra turned around and was about to place the infant with the woman, when in fact the lady was awake and standing in his path. Silver pierced into emerald, as the woman glared at her partner and mate. "So, did you have fun gouging out your child's eye?"**

"**Woman, I was merely assessing his abilities while you were resting. He exhibited highly cogitative skills as he called me 'papa' and responded to my first question. It seems our spawn advances beyond a human babe."**

"**Well, that's no surprise considering who his father is; however, the next time you raise a weapon to my child I will behead you where you stand."**

**Ulquiorra suddenly placed the sleeping child in the makeshift crib and threw the ginger-haired woman against the wall. When she began to struggle, Ulquiorra simply grabbed her neck and drew her close to his mouth. "Woman, I am not that Shinigami that you 'hoped' for so do not think you can threaten me. You have a long way to go if you are to be at my level."**

"**What makes you think I'm striving to be at your level? I'm in a class all on my own, Espada," she spitefully spat and whispered, "besides, I am the Goddess of Life and in me resides the former Angel of Death, and you are my sorrowful ferryman to take the souls of my conquest." **

**Orihime harshly detached his hand from her throat and defiantly glared into the stoic eyes of the 4****th**** Espada. "You play a dangerous game, Onna. One day I will kill you without remorse."**

**Orihime merely smiled and lifted her hands into the Espada's messy ebony locks, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Death can only bring pain, but I want the emptiness of your blows to bring me closer to Hell," and with that she fiercely kissed him as he grabbed her naked, dirty, blood-caked legs and spread them against his pelvis to take her once more.**

* * *

><p><em>Author: Hello peeps! I hope that satisfied some cravers of the ol' Ulquihime fandom out there! I have only let a piece of the time skip come alive, but there is more to come! And c'mon, you didn't really think I wouldn't use that ol' Schiffer family trick with the eye! That, at least to me, was the coolest thing I ever saw when the Espada arc first came out! Also, I know it's short but I couldn't get this idea out of my head!<em>

_Nothing but love!_

_Lady_BlkDia07_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's the Fear~Chap 8**

_Shame is Celestial_

_Author: Hello, once again I would like to thank everyone who has supported my work and to all the faithful reviewers, story alerters, favoriters, and moral supporters! Thank you! And to the people who seem to not get my 'style' of my story and continue to PM me about my OOCs…yeah, well you all got my message and if you're reading this then that means you still find my work interesting and NOT RUSHED THROUGH!_

_Ahem, anyway we are back with another 'family moment by the Schiffers, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Soft verdant-gold speckled eyes fondly gaze at starlight silver as the ginger-haired woman cradled her baby in her peach-colored limbs while wading in the deep, murky ivory river. She gently coos and blows into the face of the infant as her mate continues his silent watch above the cliff overhead.<strong>

"**My sweet boy, you are the only thing that matters," softly spoke Orihime, "I can feel your powers growing and I know you will have to leave me in order to grow stronger."**

**Her child merely continued his observance of her eyes while playing with a lock of her long waist-length hair. The fallen deity carefully removed her hairpins and held them in one hand while steadying the child's body in her arms. She silently summoned Tsubaki and the orange light sliced the inside of her clutched hand. Slowly, the blood began to flow out of her hand and drip tiny scarlet blobs into the pristine, yet murky water.**

"**Atrevido, you are half Espada and half Angel…I will give you this," Orihime opened her bloody palm to reveal a larger version of her pendent and placed it on her offspring's naked back. The asterisk jewel of dark crimson sparkled upon the pale-peach skinned backside of the child Espada. Suddenly, the child let out a long wail of pain as the sanguine star slowly melted into the infant's skin.**

**The titian goddess sorrowfully watched as she held her child in anguish over the inevitable task for her his survival; however, her face froze in shock as she felt a blade coming behind her. **

"**SHITEN!" cried Orihime as a large reddish-orange barrier erected around her and the agonizing child in arms. The fiery-haired woman slowly turned her head and observed her mate obstinately pushing his weapon against her power.**

"**Onna, you try my patience. I will not allow you to give the spawn an advantage. He must learn how to survive in order to become stronger…Why choose this one out of the others?"**

**Her mournful gaze toward her counterpart failed to silence his rage as the crackling sound of his sword sifted against her force field. She turned back to her wailing child and relinquished his pain by summoning her Rikka to heal him, but not take away the raw scar upon her child. When they finished their work, the pink tattoo began to glow a yellowish green and the child's skin began to grow as pale as his father's.**

**Instantly dropping him in the river, Orihime negated her shield and felt the ominous presence of her spouse next to her, but she ignored him and concentrated on her son's growing power. She felt the green-eyed Espada violently grasp her arm to turn her around to face him, but Orihime continued her attention on her son, who floated in the water with his scar emitting more power by the second.**

"**Onna, you will reverse what you have done on the infant, now!" The 4****th**** Espada viciously spat while silently noticing his son's power ascending from a Vasto Lorde to an S-class Arrancar of the 8****th**** Espada's power.**

"**Ulquiorra, he is the one. Through these last years of waiting and creating new Espada, Atrevido can hold on to our power! Can you not feel it for yourself?"**

**The 4****th**** Espada merely glanced at his son's still, yet potent form and stiffly nodded in agreement. He slowly released Orihime and merely stood by her wet, naked form as his own uniform sponged the white and red river current.**

**Their son continued to float silently in the stream as his scar blazed in a hazy yellowish-green. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the forest became mute and time seemed to freeze in an instant. A light rain descended on the fierce family and yet this rain that pour unmercifully down upon them began to burn through their clothes.**

**The parents did not move even though their skin burned from the acid sky water caused by their laconic offspring. Out of the blue, a fierce siren pierced the air followed by torrent winds that ripped the charcoal trees from their sandy roots. Both progenitors covered their ears and stood firmly in the vicious tide as it swirled around their son and created a large orb of green light and orange rays; the powerful duo were in awe of the intense transformation of their son.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Why, Mother? What is this feeling?' Verdant eyes closed in pain as the pendant seared his backside. Fierce electricity spread through his body and an excruciating wail stabbed his ears, but then he realized that the horrifying sound was emitted from his own mouth.<em>

_Atrevido felt the welcoming warmth of his parent's care disappear and sensed a free-falling impression moving through his naked skin. Cold, unfeeling water encompassed his small form and he instantly fell silent while being still in the pale stream. Instantly, his world became silent and he felt hot rain pelt on his back and the large scar blazed in agitation._

_Eternity, that was his assumption as the bitter water soaked through his pale-peach skin and his black hair. Opening his eyes, the tiny half breed observed the texture of rubble underneath the water. He marveled at on particular rock in the shape of an arrowhead. His nose rubbed against the smooth, yet sharp texture of the rock and immediately he gathered a presumption of inner peace. _

_Atrevido closed his eyes and let go of everything that happened to or around him. He just let go. His mind flashed images of another world filled with beings that looked like his mother while another world had people wearing similar clothing as his father. Mentally, Atrevido envisioned himself in the middle of these two worlds and sat down to decided which one to enter; however, he heard the rustling of clothes and turned his head to see a dark-skinned lady dressed in a black lace dress with a large Spanish hat with a rose embedded in the hat._

"_Who are you?"_

"_**My, look how you've grown, my dear. I am Cersei Del Mar, but you can call me Mother."**_

"_You're a part of my mother are you not? Why have you come?_

"_**Yes, little one. I have come here for one purpose and it is up to you to decide the path you take. I am here to lead you to your next form and become the most powerful Arrancar that has ever existed."**_

"_Do you take me for a fool, woman? I asked you a question, who are you? A name means nothing to me…and neither does it for you."_

"_**Hm, well it seems you inherited your father's intellect. Very well, I am Vengeance. I take whatever form a person expects of me. For your mother, I am the Angel of Death that inhabits her soul and commits the darkest of sins in her name; but for you I am your mother, at least in power and skill that you have inherited."**_

"_And this decision is mine alone?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_So be it" He outstretched his right hand toward her gloved one and firmly shook it. The bruja smiled in satisfaction and summoned grey swirls of mist and dust around the child; returning him to consciousness._

_Light and wind clashed his senses, as Atrevido felt his limbs grow longer and his hair reach past his shoulders. His tear marks scorched his pale cheeks and formed a darker version of his former tattoos. His irises squinted in the brilliance of the power swirling around his transformed body as he made out two figures in the misty view within the bubble._

_His eyes began to adjust and discovered the two figures to be his parents, but he felt another presence and it had similar powers as he did. Atrevido slowly turned his head and stared into glinting silver irises with long red hair while the bangs had black streaks. The figure revealed their position and Atrevido heard his mother move in the water._

"_What are you doing here? I told you to go back and wait for us at Las Noches."_

_Feeling rejuvenated, yet sore Atrevido destroyed his orb and stepped out of his cocoon. He was at least 2 inches taller than his father, yet he retained his sire's angular jaw line and nose. His skin remained a pale peach, but his body was toned and flexible. His golden-green eyes reflected the situation and silently awaited the stranger's answer to his mother's question._

"_Well, I wanted to meet my new baby brother, Mother. Hello, Atrevido. I am Celeste and it is time to test you out." She arose from her kneeling position and swiftly initiated battle between her and the newly designed Atrevido._

"_Heh, you'll be surprised at what you are up against…Sister."_

* * *

><p><em>Author: Yes, I know. I just introduced another character into the mix…just to upset the haters out there! Now just to inform my loyal supporters, in case you are confused…I suggest you send your questions to me after I post the next chapter or just PM me.<em>

_Nothing but love,_

_Lady_BlkDia07_


	9. Chapter 9

It's the Fear

Chap 9 ~ Secrets and Tools

_Author: Greeting friends and anonymous responders! I'm back and feeling alive once again! I've been sick these past weeks and I'm terribly sorry that I've let you all drift in my fic's purgatory with my latest cliff hanger._

_Anyways, shout out to my dear friend smylealong for inspiring me to write with those hilarious reviews of hers! To everyone else, love you and please spread the word about this fic, if only to encourage more people to break our Life Princess out of that damned 'cannon' shell that everyone seems so fond of!_

_And now it begins!_

* * *

><p>Silver and jaded green irises observed as the two adolescent Espada battled overhead. Verdant eyes glanced at the auburn-haired deity as if waiting for an answer for the unvoiced question.<p>

"I knew this day would come, Ulquiorra. Our son is the one who will carry my revenge."

"Onna, what makes you think a few drops of blood and a branding of your hair ornament will help the spawn?"

The paramount figures above gave a mighty roar of their reiatsu as their weapons clashed. The false sky echoed their fury as the torrent winds ripped the blackened trees from their roots and the water arose from the flowing river. Both Espada and fallen deity teleported from their lower position to higher ground as the 'children' played their little game.

"My blood is infused with that of the gods, Ulquiorra. And no, this is not the absurd claim of a young girl gone mad with abandonment; I have witnessed it throughout these long 4 years. Four years of pregnancy with Atrevido, four years of creating Espada and rebuilding Las Noches, four years of establishing the power needed to stake my vengeance upon my former friends and allies…my will shall be done, Ulquiorra. No longer will I hide in the shadows to pray and wish for rescue from danger; from this day on, I am the true enemy that they'll never see coming."

Verdant eyes considered the young deity's respond before returning their attention to his spawn's showmanship with the new arrival. Placing his sword in its sheath and without looking at the red-headed woman, Ulquiorra spoke, "You do realize that in order to succeed with your plan, you'll need more than your hatred to carry out this plan."

Orihime turned her grey eyes toward her mate and revealed a sinister smile similar to her predecessor, Sousuke Aizen. She gently spoke, "I have a question for you Ulquiorra. Did you ever think, just once, that Aizen would be defeated?"

An ebony eyebrow slowly raised as one verdant eye glanced toward the mysterious female next to him. He solemnly answered, "Everything has an end. To think that one would last for eternity is futile and worthless ambition. As for Lord Aizen, he had the power and the calculated mentality but he let his hubris get the best of him and for that he lost to your savior, Kurosaki Ichigo; however, I am intrigued by why this is a question of his defeat."

Nothing, she said nothing of his demand or inquiry, just continued her watch over her children. Finally, she had enough and summoned her Rikka to form shields around the two while maintaining her position near the Fourth Espada without a twitch.

"Enough, there will be time for this when we reach the Human Realm. Celeste, come here."

* * *

><p>The two adolescent Espada landed on the ground after the orange force field dissipated. Silver irises glared at golden-green eyes as the two separated from the other on the bequest of their sires. Atrevido observed the female Espada as she walked toward his mother in order to discuss the matter of her presence.<p>

Short, fiery-red hair (similar with Ulquiorra) with ebony streaks in her bangs, same height as his father but had his mother's eyes. Her figure resembled the Fourth Espada's but with a bit of a bump where her cleavage should be.

Atrevido noticed his father move over to his side of the river as the women continued their conversation. "Who is this trash and why does she claim to be my sister?"

"She is an Espada and like all Espada we are the key tools for power and control."

"Is that what Mother considers us?"

"The onna is only concerned with her revenge of the scorn her kind has placed on her; however, this is folly for I told her before that this would happen."

"Hmm, and yet she thinks the rest of the Espada will go along willingly with her plan?"

"As you have witnessed, the onna has considerable amount of power similar to her predecessor Aizen-sama; however, unlike him she lacks the precocious attitude or the discipline of her emotions to formulate a plan that will not end in disaster."

"Are you saying that she is wrong in her quest for vengeance or that she is ill-suited to the task she has assigned?"

"To seek vengeance is a human's mind-set of justifying what they deem to be wrong or evil. I am simply defining how futile it is to seek revenge on others who are beneath you in power. The onna is ill-suited to the task, in order to achieve true revenge there must be no hesitation or mercy. She feels for you, a tool that will be used for her own cause, and it is due to her emotions she will fail or at least stall her plans."

"It seems to me, Father that you view emotions to be shameful and used by the inferior; yet, Mother is more omnipotent than you and I feel as if I could take you without drawing my weapon."

"You dream, boy. The onna has fed you with a silver spoon and it is because of this you lack experience and strategy. The opponent you fought against was not using her full potential. In other words, she was playing with you. To say you can defeat me inquires that you have witnessed battle and death, but you have not and so when you try to fight me you will die without me drawing my sword."

"Hm, perhaps you are correct in your assumption of me, but that does not explain your opinion of Mother."

"It is true that she has grown in power and she outranks the strongest Espada; however, the onna has let her hubris blind her to the folly her own powers made in her first year of imprisonment; it alerted the enemy of her dominance."

"How is that so?"

"Feel her aura, it is enormous and unstable. Unlike my former commander, she cannot mask her power as you and I can. Her power seeped through the portals of the Shinigamis' world and the Human Realm. These past 4 years of your conception has let her gain power from devouring the weaker Hollow kind, but it has let the enemy prepare for her arrival in case she is not the same as they remembered."

"Basically, Mother unconsciously let the enemy see how powerful she is and now they might have figured a way to break through her strength."

Both father and son concluded their conversation while the females ended theirs by disappearing before them. Atrevido turned to his father awaiting his answer.

Ulquiorra raised one of his hands from the pockets and a large hole appeared to his right,

"Come, they have already gone to Las Noches and I assume your questions will be answered soon enough…It is time."

The two entered the dark portal and left the battleground without a trace.

* * *

><p>Orihime generating a long robe that matched Ulquiorra's design but splayed in the hips, watched as her creation walked to her side of the river. When the female Espada stopped at least 3 feet beside her, Orihime turned around to face her look-a-like.<p>

"How dare you come here and start a fight in my presence," she dictated with a deadly calm on her visage.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. I was under the impression that this Espada should be ready for anything, especially if he is going to fight others with similar powers. He is obviously not ready for battle."

"It would be foolish of you to believe that I required him to fight beside your brethren. I am more concerned as to why you felt it necessary to undermine my orders and abandon your post." Orihime quietly summoned her Rikka and used their power to create a large hole inside the girl's organs.

Showing no pain, even as her heart gasped for blood and oxygen, Celeste slightly bowed her head, "Forgive me for my impertinence. I only wish to serve you, my Mother." She felt the fallen deity's power disappear and her own regenerative powers healing her internal organs.

"Be mindful of why I placed you in that position, though you are not of my flesh and blood you were born through my power and so I have claim to your value. You will be part of Tier's fraccion when we cross into the other worlds. I require only your services, my Daughter. Do not fail me." Orihime placed her hand on Celeste's pale cheek and felt the adoration coming from the young Espada.

"I shall not fail you, Mother. " Celeste declared while kneeling in loyalty to the fallen deity. Orihime quickly pulled her on her feet and silently willed the young Espada to talk as she listened to her mate's conversation.

'_My dear, do you really think I am so open-minded? It is sad that the face of the male species has arisen in you, my dear Quatro. I am a woman; it is in our nature to deceive you for we have borne cruelty as numerous as the occurrence of hate and sadness in every realm. My emotions are nothing more than a cover to keep you guessing. Even while you explain to our son the reasons for my actions and his birth, you have yet to witness my true aim. The time has come to end it…'_

The titian woman gently placed her hand on the adolescent Espada's shoulders and teleported without warning the two males. She separated from Celeste and walked down the stark white corridor that led to a familiar room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years ago<strong>_

_**Golden eyes swept the long hallway, as graceful steps echoed upon the blank tiles of Las Noches. She placed a hand upon her swelling belly as the other pushed a secret entrance in the uniform white wall. Walking through the doorway, her hands were neatly folded on her girth as light began to shine through the dark walkway. **_

_**A large green dome with large bumps on the top of it stood proudly in front of the woman. Walking to the double doors, the female observed the misconstrued experiments of Szayel Aporro Granz shrinking in fear of her power. The doors opened to reveal the pink-haired scientist with a pleasant smile gracing his sinister visage.**_

"**Hello Szayel, how are you enjoying your new lab?"**_**She listened to his inane prattle of how the updates of tech and gear he created have advanced his experimentation by tenfold. Soon, she noticed he stopped to take in her form and she interrupted his scientific observation by stepping near his personal space.**_

"**I have need of your services, my dear scientist."**_** She gently took his arm and let Szayel lead her through his bedlamized maze of a lab.**_

* * *

><p>Orihime arrived to the same lab and waited for Granz to open the door like last time; he arrived looking haggard, but delighted like a child winning a foot race.<p>

She smiled at the mad scientist and allowed him to escort her to his laboratory to check on the project she assigned him all those years ago.

They silently walked through his colorful hallway that held many doors to different sites and experiments and the one they stopped at was labeled Lab 69. Szayel opened the door and followed Orihime into his room while locking the door from the inside.

"Here it is my Lady. The item is ready for your use and I have created a duplicate set in case the previous is lost in battle or a skirmish."

"That is excellent, my scientist. Thank you for your hard work. I shall make sure not to destroy the 12th Division's lab for your reward."

"May I ask as to why you would need to use this, my Lady?"

"One must always have a plan B unlike your previous master, don't you think," implied Orihime while securing the items in her inner pockets of her coat. She exited the room with the 8th Espada by teleportation and made sure the evidence of his experiment remained destroyed and kept hidden.

They arrived to the meeting room where all of the Espada, except Nnoitra and Grimmjow and Neliel, were seated just as they were in the past.

Orihime stood at the other end of the table, facing the head of the table, and spoke, "Espada of Hueco Mundo, I have already voiced my qualm with you all. As I once said in the beginning, it is your choice to do whatever you see fit. I leave for my war, anyone is welcomed to come just don't get in my way."

With that, she turned away from the powerful Arrancar and opened a portal to the Sereitei that lead into the depths of the Gotei 13.

"_**Soon, the streets shall run red with the blood of our enemies. I hope you're ready, Death Reapers"**_

* * *

><p><em>Author: Hi! Yes I have rolled the dice and now her four years of imprisonment are up, but the tales that happened during these years will be told along with some tales of Bleach's ragtag hero squad.<em>

_Love you all and please review, they help during the sad times! Lots of love for my friends and supporters! Much love!_

_Lady_BlkDia07_


	10. Chapter 10

It's the Fear

Chap 10~Inception

_Author: Greetings to the world of Bleach Fanfiction! Sorry I haven't been updating like I should, exams and sunny weather…yuck! However, I'm back and after watching 'Silent Hill' and listening to their scary soundtrack have got my muse kicking up a storm!_

_And now we continue with our favorite Life Princess!_

* * *

><p><strong>CRAAACKK!<strong> An earth shattering split tore above the town of Karakura. Everyone turned their attention to the large gaping black hole hovering over their heads. Twenty-one seconds passed before the civilians panicked and screamed.

Children wailed and adults fumbled over each other to get away from the horrid monsters spewing out of the enormous ebony crevice in the sky. Large and small Arrancar flew toward their scurrying prey and feasted upon them.

A hollow-rat used its long saber teeth to puncture open the skull of a woman dressed in blue. Her gown was covered in scarlet as she continued to scream and shake uncontrollably. As he watched the female's body contorts and quake within the powerful jaws of the monster, the man near her yelled in terror.

Another hollow that resembled a grotesque hawk swooped down upon the frightened man and sliced his body in two while he ran away from the bloody scene. His intestines quickly flowed from his torn abdomen while half of his head oozed out pinkish-red brain matter onto the sidewalk.

A child, huddled in the dark alleyway, witnessed his father being cut in two by the demons. His pants wetted as the bird-like monster feasted upon his parent's flesh. Bones cracked and crimson skin slurped within the hollow's jaw, as it ate his prey the child cautiously backed away when a speck of blood flicked on his tear-stained cheek.

Suddenly, a filthy trash can rattled on the dirty asphalt and the boy quickly turned to see four small glowing eyes glaring at him. The tiny irises belonged to huge bizarre colossuses that swiftly attacked before the he could jump in time. The child's body was torn in four quarters, while his head remained leaning on the brick wall. The hollows slowly dragged his cleaved and bloody limbs back to their hiding place, but they left the head in the alley.

Neckline was shredded with cut flesh and ebony-crimson staining the grimy alley, the kid's face, frozen in terror, continued his silent observance of the ghastly apocalypse happening outside the back street.

As the people continued to cry and beg for help and mercy, four Arrancar emerged from the garganta and floated above the carnage. One of them wore a velvet noblesse cape of plum fringed with fur the shade of coal. It had a golden crown upon its skeletal cranium as it rested on a white throne newly made from the broad ivory tissue of human and Shinigami hides.

Its empty sockets gazed upon the massacre of human waste and Death Reaper scum. Its fraccion silently watched while crouching upon their knees as if to praise the skeletal figure sitting upon his throne. One of his fraccion, adorned in Spanish-like conquistador armor with his long blonde hair flowing, reverently asks, "Your majesty, I humbly ask if we might take part in this glorious siege of the human world?"

A bony hand landed on the conquistador blonde's head and grasped the locks, "No, we wait for the Lady's orders. I will not see another failure, like the one that fool Aizen concocted, go to waste, "said the skeleton king as he roughly released his servant's golden locks and continued his observation.

One of the fraccion, adorned with a large plate with two small horn appendages, calmly walked up to the enthroned king and respectfully asked, "Your Majesty, the your army is cleansing this world of the rabble, your greatness knows no bounds my King."

"Hmph, Choe Poww this is nothing more than an obstacle for our beloved leader. These pitiful humans know nothing of time. Look how they have lived their lives, killing each other over meaningless dirt and rocks. At least our kind killed each other in order to survive and eat; these dirty apes fuss over scraps of clothing or meaningless chatter. I am anxious to see this new world that **She** will create once she has what she needs."

"Lord Baraggan, what is it that **She** needs? Doesn't she already have the power to bring this world to its knees?" civilly inquired Poww.

Baraggan did not answer his servant, he merely smirked his wrinkled face in contempt as a former Shinigami wearing a green stripped hat began to attack. _'All that is left is to wait for __**Her**__ signal' _he silently contemplated as his servants moved to protect him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRAAACK! BOOM!<strong>_ Urahara's Candy Shop rattled and shook by the tremulous waves of screams and thunder. The miscreant heroes ran out to see the sky covered in black, but it wasn't the color of the sky but the size of the hole ripping through.

The man with the green stripped hat lifted the front to see the gargantuan hole in the sky. Without looking he said, "Well, this is not going to be as easy like before, Yo-chan."

Yoruichi could only nod in agreement as thousands upon thousands of hollows descended upon their home. Her purple hair whipped around as she turned to the powerful teens and Shinigami and ordered, "Well, what are you waiting for? This is what we trained for!"

The baffled group shook from their stupor, unsheathed their weapons, transformed out of their gigai, and flew into battle and in the defense of the populace. Yoruichi was about to spring after them when she felt Kisuke's hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, we must stop Orihime in order to bring this to an end," solemnly declared Kisuke.

"I know," she conceded clenching her fists in a painful manner. When he released her, Yoruichi let out a long howl and viciously attacked an oncoming hollow.

Urahara swiftly unsheathed his zanpakuto and gazed up at the four figures floating above the rapture, "Sigh, that girl deserves her vengeance and we deserve to die for betraying her," he aviated toward the seated hollow and its people and began his attack. _'Your move, Inoue Orihime.'_

* * *

><p><strong>On the mainland of Asia a small group of Arrancar quietly descends upon the city of Beijing. They were dressed in grey coats and wore black stylish hats to cover their face and hair; except one. She wears her ebony hair up in two Chinese buns decorated with two white snakes on each side.<strong>

**The young woman quietly leads the mysterious group through the throngs of people. She continued to draw attention to herself while her compatriots faded into the background. She raised her her white sleeved hand to her mouth as she silently sneered at the smell of mankind.**

**Focusing on maneuvering through the crowd, the oriental Arrancar mentally spoke **_'My Lady Harribel, we are almost there. And the sooner I revert back to my beautiful state the better!'_

**The other compatriots walking next to Harribel rolled their eyes at the childishness of the Arrancar. **_**'**__Oh shut! Just be grateful Lady Harribel didn't have to change!'_** they mentally chided while the former bristled at their comeback.**

'_Sun Sun, Apache, Mila Rose, enough chattering. We must go through undetected in order to carry out the plan' __**softly commanded Harribel while gracefully avoiding human touch without detection. The three straightened up immediately and continued toward the rendezvous.**_

_**When they reached the spot, the group quickly removed their clothes, but kept the pendants given to them by Szayel Aporro in order to hide their presence from the Shinigami in this realm. **_

_**Harribel and her fraccion donned their Hueco Mundo outfits and then Harribel unsheathed her hand from her coat pocket and summoned a smaller garganta. **_

_**From the inky depths materialized a young Arrancar with orange hair, black streaked bangs, and silver eyes wearing traditional clothes similar to Sun Sun's but instead of belts she had black chains, that held her sword, criss-crossed around her torso.**_

"_**Welcome, Sister Celeste," greeted Harribel's fraccion while the leader calmly nodded a salutation at the female. Celeste returned the gesture and reached within her dress pocket to reveal a yellow vial.**_

_**Celeste stepped toward the enormous water treatment machine and poured half of the liquid near the machine. The liquid swirled and began to burn through the concrete floor. Golden liquid leaked through each barrier of ground until it reached beneath the parched soil and into the center of the Earth.**_

_**After pouring the liquid, Celeste raised the tiny bottle to her lips and drank the mysterious contents.**_

'_And now we wait,'_** she thought as she fell to the floor and the vial rolled into the small hole created by its contents.**

* * *

><p><em>Author: I'm not done yet! It's October and this is my time for horror and thrills! Can't wait for my Halloween Party! It's going to be fierce! Love you all!<em>

_Please review for my Muse needs food!_


	11. Chapter 11

It's the Fear

Chap 11~Society Rocked

* * *

><p><strong>As chaos ensued in Karakura, another garganta ripped through the atmosphere over Argentina. Four figures appeared out of the dark gateway and onto the streets of Bahia Blanca. They silently walked through the streets without detection due to the bracelets Szayel Aporro created. One of them, who had vert irises and short messy black hair, led the group to a water treatment plant in the middle of the city.<strong>

**The other two males calmly followed the shorter male, but one of the small female of the group strayed back from the group to take in the Latino populace. One of the males noticed her absence and went back to get the wayward female.**

"**Lilynette, come on."**

"**Stark, when this mission is over I want to go to this 'carnival' that The Lady told us about."**

_Four years ago,_

_The fiery-haired woman continued her trek across the sands of Hueco Mundo. As she reached another bank of the white river, southeast of Las Noches, she spotted a tall Arrancar with chestnut hair being smacked by a little girl in her underwear._

'_Huh, reminds me of Ichigo and Tatsuki playing around in the old days…the days of my weakness' thought the fallen deity as she traveled closer to the soul pair._

"_Stark, you idiot! I can't believe you got haven't got a clue as to what to do! Look at this place; it's a whole new world! Let's go exploring!" cried the greenish-blonde-haired girl while hitting her counterpart on the head for sleeping._

"_Ugh, Lilynette I just want some sleep!" lazily replied Stark. The two continued to argue until they heard light giggles from Orihime. Stark slowly yet lazily stood straight and observed her while Lilynette pouted and looked away in embarrassment._

"_My, you two certainly seem closer than any of the Espada I've met; except Harribel's fraccion," gently greeted the fiery princess._

"_Hmph, those three stooges are nothing compared to me and Stark!" proudly said Lilynette. Stark remained quiet, and for a minute the deity thought he was analyzing her until she heard soft snores and realized he was sleeping while standing up; however, she wasn't the only one to hear them._

"_Stark!" yelled Lilynette as she attempted to hit him, but was stopped by Orihime's voice._

"_Wait, maybe you should let him sleep. After all, coming back from the dead can take a lot out of someone, and I guess Espada need to recharge in their own way" gently concluded Orihime._

_Lilynette slowly lowered her fist and pouted for not being able to hit him again. "Yeah I guess, hey Lady. What you did to Nnoitra that was pretty cool!"_

"_I just figured that if I'm going to be stuck in a world full of Arrancar, I might as well act like one. Besides, it was more fun than a carnival ride"_

_Lilynette cocked her head to the side, confused as to what a 'carnival' is. Orihime took notice and explained to her the adrenaline rushed contraptions made of metal and electricity and leather seats. Lilynette's eyes sparkled interest when the Lady described the illuminating lights of red, gold, blue, and green decorating the nightly festival as humorous performers and con-artists entertained the masses._

_Then, Lilynette noticed she was drooling like a kid and quickly hid her state by turning away from Orihime, but asked, "Do you think I could go on one of these 'roller-coasters' one day?"_

_Orihime merely nodded a yes to her question. Lilynette's face grew warm when she looked upon the Lady's graceful smile. She silently turned back to her sleeping wolfish partner and motioned for the other woman to come closer to him._

_When Orihime strolled toward Stark, at least 4 feet in front of him, Lilynette quickly ran up behind him and screamed, "__**WAKE UP!"**_

_Stark immediately stumbled from his erect position and fell into Orihime. When he opened his eyes his face was covered in the huge bosom of the human deity. Coolly and with a bit of a blush, Stark removed himself from the busty chest and coughed in one hand an apology._

_Orihime merely shook her head at Lilynette's behavior and brushed off Stark's apology. The both stood up and then Orihime did something that made Stark's eyebrows shoot up. She grabbed his chin and kisses his cheeks._

_Stark was stunned and silently wondered why the human did that until she spoke, "When you came to retrieve me from my 'friends' I knew you didn't want to do it. I just wanted to thank you for that."_

_Stark scratched his head at the human's gratitude and mumbled, "It's no big deal. I just wanted to continue sleeping is all."_

_Orihime gave him a small smile and dipped her head in acceptance. She began to walk toward the east, but stopped and said, "One day, you and I will go to the carnival, Lilynette. And then we'll see if Stark won't stay awake forever after he gets on the Hammer ride I told you about." With that she continued her trek through the white sands of Hueco Mundo and left the pair in a cautious, yet curious mood._

_Finally, Stark turned to his small cohort and asked, "What's the Hammer?" Lilynette only smirked and was about to tell him until he fell asleep, again._

**Stark came out of his reverie when he felt a tug from his partner. He gave a long, quiet sigh and followed her back to their waiting collaborators and entered the building. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRAAAAAACK!<strong>_ The sound reverberates throughout Sereitei as large gargantas permeated the azure skies. The Gotei Thirteen raced out of their barracks and from their homes to see numerous Arrancar flowing from the gigantic holes.

The Gotei 13 captains strictly instructed their squads to different area s that swarmed in hollows and malevolent reiatsu. Above their heads, a figure, hooded in white with two long fiery braids sticking out, stood at the edge of the inky crevice.

Four individuals flanked her side and one of them strolled out of the airborne hole and softly spoke, **"Gemelos Sonido,"** using his incredible speed and magical abilities the dark-skinned man cloned himself five times and attacked the 5th Division's Capt. Abarai.

The fiery-headed woman smiled and silently summoned her four fairies to construct an enormous shield that overshadowed the entrance of the gateway. She turned her head and gently, yet stoically said,

"_**Szayel, it is time to claim your prize. Do not fail me, my beloved Herr Doctor,"**_ The pink-haired man arched his glasses as he and his newly constructed fraccion descended onto the Research and Development Institute of the 12th Division.

Capt. Abarai summoned his bankai as the mysterious Séptimo Espada and his copies fiercely attacked him and his squad. "Howl, Zabimaru!" Capt. Abarai's ferocious dragon-like zanpakuto swerved and curled around the original Séptimo Espada.

Meanwhile, the fiery goddess and her two bodyguards, Noveno Espada and Décimo Espada accompanied her to the infamous building of the 2nd Division, Nest of Maggots.

Scarlet blood painted the grey stone walls of the cave-like asylum, as the trio stroll through the levels of what some of their victims claim to be "Hell". Finally, they reached the eighth level, Muken, where another fallen deity is imprisoned.

Décimo and Noveno Espada mindlessly opened the enormous black iron-plated doors and the fiery deity calmly walked through to observe the seated form of Aizen Sousuke.

The leather-bounded immortal cocked his head in curiosity as the woman unbounded his mouth and eyes. Moving his jaw, he surprisingly spoke in a smooth manner, "_Well, this is truly a surprise. To find my former Espada are alive and even more powerful than before and to see you my dear Orihime. To what do I owe such honor?"_

The cloaked figure removed her snowy white hood and revealed her feminine face glinted with cold, gray steely eyes, "_**I have come to claim what you promised me, Sousuke." **_Her peach-colored hand reached into the confines of her cloak and pulled out a golden vial.

"_**Now, this might hurt so bear with me," **_the red-haired deity tilted his head and forced his mouth open to pour the liquid straight into his throat, _**"Here's looking at you, Aizen.'**_ She forcefully kissed him as his eyes rolled back and his skin turned a hellish yellow.

Orihime stood up and covered her fiery locks as she and the Espada heard the careful footsteps of Capt. Sui-Feng's Lieutenant Omaeda approaching them from behind.

Smiling under her hood, Orihime whispered, _**"And now we wait."**_

* * *

><p><em>Author: Alright, I may be going on a hiatus on this story but I'm going to try to post about two or four chapters before then. Thank you for your patience!<em>

_My Muse needs food! Please review!_


End file.
